


Episode IX: The Fall of an Empire

by Numtwelve



Series: The Rise of Ben Solo Sequel Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Story, Fight the Emperor, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Training, Multi, Not all Characters Listed, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Trilogy Conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numtwelve/pseuds/Numtwelve
Summary: EPIC CONCLUSION: With the threat of the EMPEROR’s release eminent, LUKE SKYWALKER has abandoned his school on Yavin moving everyone to Chandrila. SNOKE and his army are advancing, tearing through the lines of the New Republic...Read first two parts first.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: The Rise of Ben Solo Sequel Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! This will start the conclusion to my trilogy. *If you have not read the previous parts, please do so before reading this one: Episode VII The Future Unwritten and Episode VIII The Advance of the Padawans. More at the bottom.

#  Star Wars 

#  Episode IX 

#  The Fall of an Empire 

With the threat of the EMPEROR’s release eminent, LUKE SKYWALKER has abandoned his school on Yavin moving everyone to Chandrila. 

SNOKE and his army are advancing, tearing through the lines of the New Republic and spreading fear among its residents. 

BEN SOLO, now a Jedi Master, continues his search for Rey, in order to bring her back to the Jedi to aid their fight against the FIRST ORDER…. 

##  Chapter 1 

Watching Yavin 4 get smaller in the window of the Falcon was distressing to Ben. He had grown up there; met Rey there…while he knew that they had to relocate the school – it was his idea – but it was still heartbreaking to watch it get farther and farther away. 

The rest of the Jedi students, now mostly teachers of the younger generation, were feeling the same way. Many were in the Falcon with him and he could feel the sadness in the air. He asked Chewy to take over the helm, as he walked back into the lounge area, sitting next to Min, holding her small bundle. 

“Cheer up, friends. I know it’s sad to leave a planet that we all loved but being on Chandrila will really be good for us. I can feel it,” Ben said, glancing around at the group. Min smiled at him, but the others didn’t look as convinced. 

“Ever the optimist, eh Solo?” Ma’Rei said, throwing her glove up into the air. She caught it with the Force and left it hovering above her. Ben pulled the glove toward him, catching it in flight. 

“I’m just saying. We can be negative about this, or we can see it as a new adventure. You all wanted to help the New Republic win this war, right?” 

Ma’Rei grumbled, pulling her glove back toward her. It flew past Leyaana, who ignored it. “It’s just hard to leave what I have long considered my home. I was dropped off on Coruscant when I was young, and Luke brought me here not too long after that. Yavin is my home.” 

“You’ll love Chandrila, though, ‘Aana. It’s so beautiful! Wait until we take you to the ocean.” Min smiled at Leyaana. “Ben, can I use the captain’s quarters? I need to put her down.” 

Ben nodded to her, and she walked toward the back of the ship. Ben leaned back, placing his feet up on the table game. 

‘You should take your own advice,’ Rey said, appearing sitting next to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. The others around him didn’t seem to see her, so he assumed that she had appeared to him only. ‘You are tense, and just as sad as they are.’ 

‘But they don’t need to know that. They need me to be strong.’ 

Rey cocked her head to the side. ‘Why is that?’ 

‘Because someone has to be strong. And that’s always been me. I lead them, even though most of them are older than I am. I make all the lesson plans, have for years, and they are used to me calling the shots. I’m their leader, Rey, whether I want to be or not.’ 

‘You have always been a natural leader, and do you know why?’ 

‘Because my uncle is the leader of the school and I took over when he was sick?’ 

‘It goes way farther back than that, and you know it.’ Rey leaned forward, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and said, ‘You were trying to teach the others well before Luke got sick. You were even teaching me before I left!’ 

Ben shrugged. He had never thought of himself as a leader, really, and hadn’t thought about wanting any kind of personal glory or anything like that. He just did what he thought was right. His mother would say that he was just being himself, thinking that he needed to help everyone around him. But he knew that the others needed him, so he did what he thought was right. 

Rey, following his line of thinking, smiled at him. ‘And that’s why you are a leader. And have been for some time.’ 

‘Shush, you. I’m tired. I’m trying to rest.’ Ben smirked at her. Leyaana snorted and Ben’s eyes moved to her. “What?” 

“Now that we know you can see or hear Rey it’s really obvious when you are talking to her.” 

Ben ignored her comment, squeezed Rey’s hand slightly, and stood up. “I’m going to go back to see if Uncle Chewy needs a break. Do you guys need anything?” 

Leyaana’s students, who were sitting on the floor next to her, shook their head. Leyaana smirked at him again but followed suit. Ben made his way back to the cockpit area and relieved Chewy, sitting down and adjusting their path slightly. 

Within a few hours, he was pulling them out of hyperspace right near the planet of Chandrila. His parents had begrudgingly left before they had, with Chewy promising to get them and anything they were taking with him. Leia had been eager to get back to the headquarters; not only to get more updates on the war but to ensure Jacen and Jaina were put out of harm’s way. Han never liked leaving the Falcon, but at least it was in Chewy’s care. 

Ben chuckled at the thought. “Hey, Uncle Chewy?” He roared in response. “How do you think Dad will feel when I tell him I flew us most of the way here?” 

Chewy laughed and roared a response. Ben joined him in laughing. “Of course I’m going to tell him! I want him to know that I am a fine pilot – and you are going to help me with that! He needs to trust me with this hunk of junk eventually.” Chewy howled at Ben, who put his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine. It’s the best ship in the galaxy.” 

Ben radioed down to the New Republic base and requested to land, just as Rey appeared right behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, just keeping him calm. Absentmindedly, he reached up and took her hand, just to hear Chewy whine at him. Ben ignored his rude comment and continued the landing sequence. He saw his parents and siblings in the back of the hanger area as he touched down. 

Ben gathered his few possessions and walked into the lounge area, letting everyone know it was time to get their stuff and make their way into the base. Min came out, followed by U’Kurran, who had been resting in the back. As they all made their way outside to greet Han and Leia, Ben took a moment to look at Rey, who smiled just before she faded away. 

Since they were able to see each other whenever they wanted now, he wasn’t as sad to see her go. He had been able to project himself into her surroundings since that first time on Yavin. Seeing the ocean and the sand had made him miss Chandrila, and ultimately how he had come up with the idea to relocate the school. 

At first everyone had been against the idea. But U’Kurran had been the one who had convinced the group. Still devastated at the loss of one of his first padawans and knowing that Regolan would not heal properly in the place where he had killed his best friend, U’Kurran had readily agreed with Ben insisting that a new planet was needed. The others had begun to see the wisdom after Regolan had another setback with his treatment. 

Regolan had always been the underdog in the duo’s relationship. Hruall had been stronger and took to training faster. Regolan, on the other hand, had always admired Hruall and all he wanted to do was emulate him. He was hard to teach because he would always look to his fellow classmate before doing anything. Ben remembered struggling with getting those two to work together, but U’Kurran had really done wonders. Ben knew that Regolan wouldn’t heal so quickly from what had happened; Chandrila offered New Republic personnel who were trained in this type of trauma. 

Walking down the hanger bay, his siblings ran forward and each grabbed a leg. He yelled, “Ahh, Uncle Chewy, help! I’m being attacked by tiny monsters!” 

Chewy bellowed a shout, running over and grabbing Jacen, hoisting him up into the air on his shoulders. Jacen shrieked with laughter, just as Ben did the same with Jaina. Han and Leia walked up to them, grinning, watching them play. Leyaana reached over and started tickling Jaina’s knee, who squealed even more. 

‘It’s a wonderful way to be greeted, Mother. These two seem to bring out happiness.’ 

‘They are trouble, and you know that. But with others, yes, they do. You did, too, when you were their age. I think that’s just normal for the young ones.’ She smiled up at him. ‘It’s good to have you back home.’ 

‘No offense, but I’ve always felt that Yavin was my home. I spent more time there than here. But I am happy to be here nevertheless.’ He carefully positioned Jaina so he could reach over and hug his mother, and then his father as he came up beside them. 

“Hey, kid. Did I see you driving my ship?” Han asked, as they were making their way into the base. Chewy and Ben both laughed. “What? I don’t remember agreeing to you flying her when I left. I thought Chewy was going to.” Chewy growled at Han, who looked at him with wide eyes. “He’s just a kid! What if he crashed her, Chewy!” 

“Dad, I’ve been flying with you since I was five years old. Do you really think I don’t know how to pilot by now?” 

Leia just laughed at their banter, leading them through the hallways and into the main housing area of the base. Each of the Jedi, students and teachers alike, were shown to their quarters. The children were being housed together until their parents came back from trips for the war or were taken to their parents. Leyaana, as she was old enough to live on her own, was in the suite next to Ben’s. He was just about to open his door when his uncle popped his head out of the door opposite him. 

“I guess Leia thought we’d all want to be in the same wing,” he joked, leaning against the frame of the door. “How was the flight over?” 

Ben shrugged, setting Jaina down on the ground. She ran over to Han, who picked her up and started walking toward their own quarters, Chewy and Leia in tow. “It was a smooth ride, no First Order ships in our way at least. But the morale is really low, Uncle. We need to do something to get everyone’s mind off leaving Yavin.” 

Luke smiled and looked at him. “Why?” 

“What do you mean, why? Shouldn’t we make sure everyone is happy?” 

“You can’t be happy all the time, Ben.” 

“I know that. I just hate seeing everyone so sad.” 

“You are a good man, Ben, truly. But, contrary to the belief of the ancient Jedi, you cannot tell people how to control their emotions. They will get through this…at least the older Jedi. The teachers will be fine, and they will make sure their students are fine. 

“Which reminds me, we need to discuss the current student count. Depa, Mara and I have an idea to relieve some of your load, so you don’t have as many children to teach. Let’s call a meeting of the teachers after evening meal?” 

“Sure, Uncle. I’ll let everyone know.” Ben closed his eyes, speaking with each of the teachers, including Odinna, who had already been on base, asking them to join him in his quarters after evening meal. Opening his eyes, he looked to Luke. “They are all able to come. Odinna is here, by the way, she will come as well.” 

Mara walked up behind Luke, who wrapped his arm around her. “How did you do that so fast?” 

Ben shrugged. “We have always had easy communication between us. It was one of the first things Grandfather taught us. He said that it would be useful for us to be able to speak so easily together, no matter the distance.” 

“What about Cas and Cain? Have they even landed with their parents and young ones yet?” Luke asked. 

“No, but they were just about to jump out of hyperspace when I got them. They said it wouldn’t be a problem since they were almost here. Rey is also available, though she will just be listening through me. I’ll convey anything she says to the group.” 

Looking impressed, Mara and Luke glanced at each other. “Ben, when this teacher conversation is over tonight, may we speak with you?” 

“Of course, Uncle. For now, though, I need to meditate. It has been a long day.” He smiled at them both and went into his quarters to lay down. As soon as he was laying down, he felt the familiar presence of Rey next to him. She curled against his body, sighing slightly. Ben leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘Nothing,’ Rey said, snuggling into him more. ‘Just happy.’ 

Ben smiled and tightened his arm around her. Feeling blissful, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. His dreams, as usual, were filled with dark skies, red armor and bursts of Light. At some point during his dream he felt Rey slip away, but he kept sleeping. 

‘Ben!’ He heard Rey shout in his head, rousing him from sleep. 

‘Rey!? What’s wrong!’ But he didn’t get a reply. He sat up and started to meditate, slipping deep into a calm state he projected himself into Rey’s surroundings. What he was met with was terrifying sight. There were rocks sliding down the cave that she lived in, and he could hear explosions in the background. 

He pulled himself out of meditation, screaming for his Uncle. Luke and Mara bust into his quarters searching around for the cause of the alarm. Ben was in a cold sweat when they found him in his room. 

“Ben, what’s wrong? What happened?” Luke said, sitting next to him on the bed. 

“It’s Rey…” he said breathlessly. “She called out to me but didn’t respond when I asked her what was wrong. I was meditating and projected myself onto her planet. All I saw was her cave falling apart, but I heard explosions in the background. I didn’t see her or her parents.” He leaned toward Mara, who was standing near the door frame looking concerned. “You must tell me where they are, Mara. They are all in danger!” 

Biting her lip, Mara looked at Luke. “Ben, are you sure that it wasn’t a future premonition?” 

Ben stood up, his anger exploding out of him. “Even if it is a premonition, shouldn’t we act on it? What if they are in danger?” Ben began pacing through the room. “I’ve never been cut off from her before. I’ve always felt her in the back of my mind, but I can’t right now. Whatever happened cut her off from me.” 

“But I promised her parents…” Mara started, but Ben cut her off. 

“You promised them because you wanted to keep them safe. What if they are no longer safe? What kind of world did you take them to, Mara? Does the First Order know of it? Are there smugglers like you there? _Where is she_?” Ben stood in front of Mara hands clenched by his sides. 

“Mara, it’s time to tell him. Even if this is a future premonition, if Rey or her parents are in danger then we must help them.” Luke stood up standing next to Ben. He put his hand on Ben’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. 

Mara grimaced but nodded. “I sent them to Savareen.” 

Ben’s posture changed, and his eyes grew wide. “You sent them into the middle of a crime syndicate?” 

“No!” Mara said emphatically. “They are on the opposite side of the planet from any of the crime lords who live on Savareen. I sent them to a planet that no one dared go because of who else lived there! I used to run with many of the men on that planet, and I knew that if they came asking for refuge, and that I sent them, they would be left alone. No one goes near that planet…I thought they would be safe there.” 

Shaking his head, still unable to believe just how much danger Rey had been in all this time, Ben turned to Luke. “Uncle, I need to go. Now. Can you please handle the meeting tonight with the teachers? I’m going to go get father and Chewy and head out as soon as possible.” 

Nodding, Luke said, “Some of them may want to go with you, you know.” 

Ben shook his head, grabbing his lightsabre from the side table next to his bed, and pulling his cloak around him. “I don’t want anyone else put in harm’s way. Father can give me the Falcon, and Chewy and I can go alone. That way, no one else will be…” Ben trailed off, thinking of Rey being injured or hurt. Tears filled his eyes as he looked up at Luke and Mara. “What if she’s gone? D-d-dead? Uncle, I cannot live without her.” 

Mara and Luke sat down next to Ben, placing their hands on his. “She’s not dead, Ben. We all would have felt that. Just get there as soon as possible and bring them back.” 

Ben took a deep breath and composed himself, standing up and biding them farewell. He walked toward his parent’s quarters, about to knock when his mother opened the door. The look of concern on her face told him that she knew something about what was going on. 

“Luke told me. Your father is getting his shoes on; unfortunately, he won’t remain behind as I told him to. But,” she said, leaning in to give him a hug, “he is quite useful with a blaster, and you know he and Chewy will get you there fast on the Falcon.” 

Ben nodded, hugging his mother back, unable to speak. Han came out soon after, dressed and ready to go, clipping his belt on that carried his blaster. 

“Let’s go kid. I asked Chewy to head down and prep her to take off. The guard had just refueled her, so she should be good to go by the time we get there.” 

“Are you sure you want to come? I can go by myself, so that you are safe…in case something has…” Ben choked a little, still unable to speak about Rey being hurt. 

Han placed his hand on Ben’s arm. “I’m going. No way in hell I’m letting you go alone, kid.” 

They said goodbye to Leia, who kissed them both and told them to bring Rey and her parents back as fast as they could, then started walking toward the hanger where he had landed the Falcon earlier. When they rounded the bend, he saw a few people gathered around the ramp waiting for them. 

“No, absolutely not!” Ben said firmly, staring into the faces of Leyaana, Cas and Cain. 

“We are going, and you can’t say no. It’s Han’s ship and he will let us come. Won’t you, Han?” Odinna said, coming up behind them with Ma’Rei at her side. 

Han looked at Ben, and then back at the Jedi assembled. “It’s Ben’s trip, Odinna. I’m not sure if I should go against his wishes.” 

Leyaana stepped forward, concern written all over her face. She looked up at Ben, who was still standing rigid in front of them with a stern look on his face, and said, “We love her, too, Ben. Please let us help you.” 

Wavering with that, Ben glanced to Cas and Cain, nodded their agreement with Leyaana. “Fine, but please listen to me when we are there. I can sense her better than you can, I know it. You have to follow my instruction exactly.” He looked at his father. “You, too, Dad. You can’t use the Force the way I can. You have to trust me when we are out there.” 

Everyone nodded, though his father just smirked at him. Rolling his eyes, Ben walked into the Falcon, everyone else in tow. True to what his father had told him, Chewy had readied the ship and they were off as quickly as they could be. 

Soaring through the galaxy, heading toward Rey, Ben’s nerves were starting to get the better of him. Odinna, Cas, Ma’Rei and Leyaana stepped forward, holding each other’s hands, reaching out for Cain and Ben to join them. Making a circle, they held hands and meditated together, all of them working to calm Ben down and center him before they arrived at the planet. Ben could sense their worry over the situation, but could also see their determination to get to Rey. 

Their determination, strength and love pouring through the link helped him to regain his composure and resolve. Soon, they felt the ship come out of hyperspace and broke their meld, letting go of each other’s hands, but not before Ben sent silent words of thanks to the group. They all smiled at him in understanding. 

Ben walked to the cockpit and surveyed the planet as they approached. The far side, where Mara had indicated Rey and her parents were, had smoking rising as they got closer to the planet’s surface. He instructed his father and Chewy to navigate toward it, pushing down feelings of terror that threatened to break his resolve again. 

Chewy landed the Falcon near the ocean, and Rey’s parent’s ship on the bank. Quickly, Ben ran to the ramp and waited while it opened, the rest of the Jedi hot on his heels. He ran out and started for the caves that he knew she lived in but stopped short when he saw the mouth of the cave was enclosed with fallen rock. Stepping back, he surveyed the area noting that the boat Rey had talked of using was just embers, while the rest of the hill side next to the cave was still smoldering from the recent fire. He closed his eyes and pushed his feelings out looking for Rey. While he didn’t find her, he saw the books that Luke had given her so many years ago. A sick feeling rose in his mind as he surveyed the weapon marks on the side of the cave. 

“She’s gone,” he said, sinking down into the sand. “They took her.” 

Odinna came over and knelt next to him, putting her arms around him. “Who took her, Ben?” 

“The First Order.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shift of perspective here. Hope you like it!

##  Chapter 2 

_“She’s gone,” he said, sinking down into the sand. “They took her.”_

__

_Odinna came over and knelt next to him, putting her arms around him. “Who took her, Ben?”_

__

_“The First Order.”_

Ben took less than a few minutes to grieve that she wasn’t here waiting for him, but quickly stood up and looked at his father, who had just exited the ship. 

“Dad call back to Mother. Snoke and the First Order have Rey, we need New Republic reinforcements to go after her.” He stood up and began walking back into the ship. “I need to speak with Uncle and Mara.” 

~~~ 

Rey was wishing for the warmth of her cave while sitting in the cold, damp cell on the First Order’s ship. She was exhausted after dealing with the last 24 hours but staying awake and alert was necessary. Silent tears streamed down her face remembering her parent’s deaths, at the hands of Ushar. Under threat of the death of her mother was the only reason Rey conceded to go with him and his Knights, but they killed her anyway while Rey was watching. 

Rey was curled in the corner of the cell, waiting to be brought before Snoke – Ushar had told her when she was thrown in that they were on their way to see Snoke who would be dealing with her himself. She trembled at the thought of Snoke, knowing just how powerful he truly was having felt him in Ben’s head years ago. She had tried to reach out to talk to Ben, but Ushar had something in the cell that was making her connection to the Force weak. It was disarming, and ultimately terrifying to lose the connection with Ben that she was so used to having. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement and she cowered even more not knowing who was coming for her. Upon seeing a child, maybe a teenager, sweeping out one of the other cells, she relaxed and huddled again to try and get warmer. The boy glanced up at her, noticed her shivering and ran into the other room. He came back with a blanket that he pushed through the bars and threw to her. Grateful, she smiled at him. 

He smiled back. “I’m sorry you are in here, but the least I can do is help you get warmer.” 

“Thank you. What’s your name?” Rey said, wrapping the blanket around herself. 

“The only name I know is what they told me, FN2187. They took me from my parents a few years ago, but I don’t remember my name.” He looked sad for a moment then he grinned at her. “I stole some extra rations this morning, do you want some? Are you hungry?” 

Rey nodded, and he threw her a packet of First Order rations. Trusting that the child wouldn’t give her something dangerous, she tore into the bag and ate half, before folding it and storing it under the blanket. She wasn’t sure how long she would be here, so she decided that she would save the rest for later in case Ushar didn’t feed her. 

“How old are you, Finn?” 

“Finn?” 

“Sorry, FN2187 is a total mouthful. Can I call you Finn?” 

The boy thought for a moment, smiled and nodded. “Sure, Finn…I like the sound of that! That’s way better than my actual name.” He walked the length of the cell, grabbed his broom where he had dropped it earlier, and came to stand closer to her. “In case anyone walks in, at least I have a reason to be over here. 

“I’m 14.” He started sweeping lightly, keeping his head down but continued to talk to her. “Why are you in here? You do something in training to get locked up?” 

“Oh, I’m not a storm trooper, Finn. I was captured by Ushar and his Knights.” Rey looked curiously at the boy. _Is he really just 14? He seems younger,_ she thought to herself. 

Finn stopped sweeping to look at her. “You were caught by Ushar? Oh, I’m so sorry!” 

“What happens to those caught by him, do you know?” 

Finn shuttered, but didn’t answer. He went back to sweeping and left her alone for a few minutes. Though she was cut off from Ben, she could still feel the Force around her just fainter than normal. She reached out and probed the boy. When she touched him with her feelings, his eyes bolted back to her. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“I was curious, I was just seeing if you are Force-sensitive. It seems that you are strong, if you were able to feel me probe you,” she said, standing up slowly and walking over to the edge of the cell near where he was standing. “Do you feel things, or see things, that others do not? Are you able to move things with your mind?” 

Finn swallowed loudly and nodded, his terrified eyes staring up at her. He was only a little shorter than she was, but he still had to look up to stare into her eyes. He looked like a scared child. 

Rey rushed to reassure him. “I can do that, too, Finn. There are many that can, in fact that’s who I need to get back to.” 

“There are many in my unit that can also. The ship has a lot of special people like that.” 

“Finn, can you help me get out of here? I need to get back to my friends.” She looked into his eyes again, the scared eyes of a child stared back at her. 

“I, I don’t know…I’d get in trouble…” 

“You can come with me. My friends will accept you; I know they will. I can help you learn how to use that power.” 

Finn shook his head. “This is my home now; I can’t leave it. I have friends here. But I can try to help you escape.” He ran back to where he had gone to get the blanket, coming back with keys to the cell. He was starting to open the cell when he heard a noise. He pocketed the keys and went back to sweeping. Rey went back to her corner and pulled the blanket over her just as Ushar came back in, flanked by two of his Knights. 

His eyes flashed to Finn for a second, who astutely ignored them as he was trained to do, but they settled on Rey in the far corner of her cell. Rey couldn’t see his face, as all three of the men were masked, but she could feel hatred rolling off him. 

“You’ll be sad to know that we are being diverted; I won’t be able to bring you to my Master as fast as I thought.” 

“I’ll cry about it later, Ushar.” 

“In the meantime, I thought it would be useful for some training, yes? Maybe we can see what this Jedi school has taught you and fill in some gaps of knowledge. I don’t have to tell you that the Dark side is more powerful; you have seen us in action.” 

“Yeah, and I remember my friend and I besting your Knights when we were teenagers. Sure seemed powerful…” Rey cocked her head to the side and smirked at him clenching his hands. “Have you been able to teach them how to keep their own weapons yet?” 

The Knights next to Ushar reached for their weapons, taking a step forward. Ushar held up his hand halting their progress. “Let’s find out, shall we?” 

He moved his hand over the cell door, and it opened. The Knights rushed in and grabbed Rey, hauling her out of the cell and through the door into the hallway of the ship. Finn kept his eyes down as Ushar left as well, but he kept the corner of his eye on them. Once they were all out, he put the broom back where it belonged, along with the keys, and rushed in the opposite direction that they had gone. 

Rey noticed immediately that whatever it was that kept her from sensing Ben was gone once they were out of the cell block. Testing her theory, she reached out and found him immediately. 

‘Rey? Oh my god, Rey! Are you OK?’ Came Ben’s immediate reply. 

‘Sort of. I’m being held hostage by Ushar and his goons. Now would be great time for a gallant rescue of the damsel in distress.’ 

‘We are coming, Rey. I’m close to the ship that I could feel you on; I’m trying to figure out how to get closer and not get killed.’ 

‘There are friendlies here, Ben. Be careful and try not to blow it up, will you?’ Rey was pushed into a large opening in the hallway. Looking around, she could see the other Knights all standing in a row holding different weapons. ‘Now, if you will excuse me, while you are trying to find a way on board, I need to teach Ushar and his followers just how strong a scrawny girl can be.’ 

She sensed Ben’s alarm just as they pushed her into the middle of the practice area. They hadn’t uncuffed her yet, but she knew that wouldn’t matter. She could feel the Force at full strength now, so being hindered that way wouldn’t make any difference. 

Rey stood up, smirking at the masked men surrounding her. “So, who’s Ren? I assume one of you is called that, since you are the Knights of Ren after all.” 

“Our old leader, we just never changed the name,” was the reply from Ushar, still standing behind her. “Knights teach her about the power of the Dark side; my Master has summoned me to make contact. But,” he warned, his voice lowering into a growl. “do _not_ kill her. Master wants her alive.” 

Ushar exited, as the other two behind her pushed her again right into one of the other Knights. Realizing her opportunity, she grabbed for the weapon and took it easily. The Knight put his hand out to take it back from her, but she shoved him across the room. He hit the wall and didn’t get up. Grasping the weapon, she swung the sword toward the next man, knocking him over easily. Unfortunately, that was just enough time for the others to grab her from behind, stripping her of the weapon. 

“Don’t be like that, little girl. Master Ushar told us to play, let’s see what else you got.” To her amazement, he released her cuffs letting them fall to the floor. He pulled out his lightsabre, lit it and held it against her neck. “She already took out one of us; make sure she doesn’t do that again. Ushar will be furious.” 

He released her and threw her to the ground. The other Knights took out their sabres each lighting them. Right as they started to advance, a loud explosion rocked them, sending several to their knees. 

“Vicrul, Cardo, stay with her. The rest of you, with me. Let’s go see what happened.” The Knight who had shoved her to the ground and uncuffed her flew into the hallway, the rest of the men following him. 

The two-remaining turned off their sabres, stuck them to their belts and came back over to her, picking up the cuffs and putting them back on. 

‘Rey, we are here. Can you get away?’ Ben said. She could hear that he was out of breath. 

‘Let me see. I think so.’ Rey struggled with the men, trying to reach for a weapon, but she heard two loud noises, and the men released her slipping to the ground. 

Finn and two storm troopers stood behind them. The storm troopers were still masked, but they held guns. Finn motioned for her to follow them without making any sounds. She followed without question, being led through a door she hadn’t seen before on the far side of the practice area. He led her through a series of smaller hallways, filled with other children about his age and slightly older looking, the two storm troopers bringing up the rear. 

“I can take you to the hanger where a ship just docked; I’ve never seen a ship like that before, so I’m assuming those are your friends coming to rescue you. We must hurry and take the hidden hallways, or we will be found. The guys in here won’t say anything; they don’t want to get in trouble either.” 

Rey nodded, though he had already turned away, and continued to follow him. Soon, he motioned for her to be quiet as he eased a final door open. This opened into a hanger bay, behind several crates on the far side. She saw the top of the Falcon and heard gun fire all around them. Finn poked his head out, looking at the troopers that surrounded the ship. The Knights had made it there and were fighting several people he didn’t know, but who had similar weapons to the Knights. 

“If we can just get rid of the Knights, I can call the troopers off. None of them are bad people. I can ask them to stop fighting,” Finn whispered to her, creeping forward so as to remain hidden by the crates. 

‘Ben, I’m here. Take out the Knights; we may be able to stop the storm troopers if you do.’ 

‘How…?’ 

‘Just trust me, please.’ She heard Ben call to the others, and they congressed around the Knights. They had gotten training since she had fought them last, but their training was nothing in comparison to the Jedi she knew and loved. She marveled at how they moved so in sync with each other, knocking the Knights down. Two of them ran to get away from the fight, which gave Finn the opportunity he was looking for. 

Running out amid the troopers, Finn held out his hands. “Friends, stop! The Knights are gone, you don’t have to fight anymore.” 

Miraculously, each of the storm troopers put down their weapons and looked to Finn. He walked toward Han and Ben, toward the landing gear of the Falcon, and said, “Are you friends with Rey?” 

Without waiting for an answer, Rey vaulted over the crates and ran full speed toward Ben. He caught her as she collided full force with him, throwing his arms around her and lifting her into the air. Han smiled, clapping Ben on the back, and then turned back to Finn. 

“You running this show, kid? How’d you do that?” 

One of the storm troopers pulled his helmet off and walked toward Finn. “That was dangerous, FN2187. If they were to come in now, we would all have to go back to reconditioning.” 

Finn looked up as the trooper. “It was the right thing to do. I had to help her. Can you do anything to keep them from coming back? With more troops?” 

Shaking his head, he put his helmet on and motioned for everyone to be quiet. “Commander, the rebels have escaped the hanger bay. The Knights were defeated, but the rebels escaped down the pass way toward the prisoner quarters. Do you want us to pursue?” 

They couldn’t hear a reply, but the trooper nodded. “Roger, Commander. We will hold the ship until we receive further orders.” 

He took his helmet off again and said, “We were told to remain here so that they couldn’t escape. How are we supposed to let them leave now, or was that even a part of this brilliant plan FN2187?” 

“RT2234 is going to have the prisoner quarters explode in a few minutes, you should run down there to help while they escape.” 

Sure enough, within a few moments, they heard another explosion, rocking them slightly. The man put his helmet back on and was quiet for a moment. “Yes, Commander. I understand.” 

He took it off, motioning to Finn. “You going with them?” 

“If they’ll have me…” Finn looked to Rey, who smiled down at him, still in Ben’s arms. Finn ran forward and threw his arms around the unmasked trooper. “Come with us. I’m sure they can use you. You’ll be safe.” 

Shaking his head, he motioned for the rest of the squad to follow him. “Be safe, FN2187. I am sure we will meet again.” 

“Actually, it’s Finn,” he said, grinning up at the man. Half of the troopers came over and hugged Finn, before following the trooper down the hallway at a light run. Finn turned around and faced the rest of the group near the Falcon. “We better get out of here. We won’t have much time before they realize it was just a ruse so you guys can get out.” 

They all piled back into the Falcon, and Chewy flew safely out of the hanger bay and went to hyperspace immediately. Once they saw the stars streaking by, everyone collectively gave a sigh of relief. 

Ben and Rey continued to embrace, though he had to let her go a few times so she could greet the rest of them. They all in turn came over to give her a hug and tell her how happy they were to see her again. Han was the one that shooed them away. 

“Go get her some food; she looks like she could use about fifty meals. Spend some time together, you won’t have much of it once we get back to Chandrila,” he said, winking at his son. Ben laughed, holding Rey tighter, as they walked toward the captain’s quarters in the back of the ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is staying well, and sane while stuck inside! Just be safe!!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta, Zombiefied419 for all of your help!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Knights_of_Ren
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Savareen
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Solo, a Star Wars Story
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along! Hope you are all well!!

##  Chapter 3 

Before they could make their escape, Finn came running up and hugged Rey unexpectedly. 

“Thank you for rescuing me,” Rey said, hugging him back. “Finn, I’d like you to meet Ben Solo. He’s going to be helping to teach you. Ben, this boy is who saved me. Probe him, he is Force-sensitive!” 

Finn smiled up at Ben, then he scratched his ears. “I wish you wouldn’t do that. Makes my ears hurt.” 

Ben laughed, sticking his hand out to Finn. “Good to meet you, Finn. I see Rey was right; you are definitely someone that needs to be admitted into my school.” 

“Your school?” Leyaana teased, stepping closer and introducing herself to Finn. “I like to think of it as all of ours. Luke deserves time with Mara, without having to teach as much.” 

Ben grinned at her. “OK, fine, our school. And Finn, we are glad to have you. I can’t thank you enough for what you did to help Rey.” 

Finn blushed slightly, muttering, “No problem. I wanted to help, but it was my friend FN2234 who had the plan behind it. He hates the First Order. I wish he had been able to come with us; but he said he’d see me soon. So, I’m sure he’s already planning his escape.” 

“That’s a strange sort of name,” Odinna said, walking up to Finn. “But you go by Finn, right?” 

He smiled at Rey, and said, “I do now!” 

“Finn is a storm trooper in training,” Rey advised the group. “He got me a blanket when I was cold, and he helped me get to the hanger without being found. He said there are others that are Force-sensitive like him.” 

Ben thought for a moment, looking at Finn. “Do you know how many?” 

“Just about all of my unit, sir.” 

“Please, just call me Ben.” 

To Rey, he said, ‘Is Ushar surrounding himself with Force-sensitive children, or does he not realize?’ 

Rey shook her head, not knowing, so Ben said to Finn, “I’m glad that you found Rey and were able to help. I’m going to get her fed and then rest on our way back to Chandrila. Please help yourself to anything on the ship; we’ll be there soon.” 

Finn nodded, and turned back to the rest of the group, who knowingly let Ben and Rey go. Ben couldn’t hold her close enough as they wound through the galley to grab some rations, and then on to the captain’s quarters. Once they were safely in the room, he pulled Rey to him and kissed her. 

Pulling away, Rey smiled up at him. ‘It’s nice to be able to do that in person.’ 

Ben pulled her toward the bed, and they sat down, knees touching, opening their ration bags. Pulling the blanket over them, Ben commented, ‘It’s different, yet feels familiar. I can tell that you are physically here rather than when you could just appear through the Force. But it also feels almost the same. I’m not sure if that made any sense.’ 

‘Yeah, I get it. I feel the same way.’ 

Ben shifted so he could look in her eyes. ‘You realize that I won’t be able to let you go away again now. Right? You are stuck with me forever.’ 

Rey smiled up at him. ‘Promise?’ 

Ben smirked, kissing her again. ‘I promise.’ 

They were both asleep, curled in each other’s arms, ration packs forgotten, when Han knocked on the door telling them they were about to land. Rey sat up and stretched, reaching over to tickle Ben awake. His eyes didn’t open, but he did stick out his tongue at her. 

Once they had made their way out to the lounge area, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and ignoring the snickers from their friends, they were already landing. They made their way into the base, happy to discover everyone there. 

There were tearful reunions, particularly after Rey told them what had happened to her parents, when they got to Luke and Mara’s quarters. Rey and Mara were the worst of all of them, simply because of Mara’s guilt at not telling Ben where to go sooner. They embraced and cried together, breaking only to sit around listening to Rey’s stories of her isolation. Life on that planet had been pretty bland, so she was thankful that she had been able to complete her training by listening to Ben. 

“You are going to be a great teacher,” Finn said, after swallowing a large mouthful of the food Leia had brought out for them. 

Luke chuckled. “I know you were listening to Ben, Rey, but that doesn’t mean you are qualified to be a teacher yet.” 

Rey could tell he was teasing her, but still she closed her eyes in concentration. Finn shrieked, pointing to the plant sitting on the table next to them. The plant was growing slowly, producing blooming flowers. Rey opened her eyes when Depa started to clap. 

“Child, you have mastered the ability to alter your surroundings with the Force! An impressive feat, for one so young and one not properly trained for the last few years.” Depa walked over and placed her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “No offense meant, young Ben, but even you can admit that’s not the ideal way to learn something that can be so complicated. 

“How did you learn to do that Rey?” 

She shrugged, glancing at Luke. “Teacher Luke sent books with me. I read them, listened in on Ben’s training, and I started trying things. We needed our plants to grow faster, because we were all sick of eating just fish all the time. So, I encouraged our plants to grow so we could have options.” 

“Yoda would say, ‘a Jedi you are,’” Depa said, smiling at her. “I am proud of you. Luke, she is no longer a student.” 

Ben smiled at the exchange, clasping hands with Rey. He ignored his mother’s smile at that gesture, and composed his face, looking at his Uncle. “There are more important things right now than teaching, though. Mother, Uncle…it’s time for the Jedi to be included in the war. We cannot sit by any longer while Snoke and his student terrorize the galaxy.” 

Depa nodded her approval. “In my time, the Jedi council took about five seconds to determine the same thing. What we have here is essentially the new Jedi council. All the pushy students, who wouldn’t back down for anything, sitting in one room. Plus, us old folk.” 

Cas, Cain, Ma’Rei and Odinna all smirked at each other. “We discussed it on the way to get Rey, when we were all linked. We all agree that we need to be more involved,” Leyaana said, stepping into the middle of the group. “Leia, you know our training not only included the teaching of the Jedi, but strategy and war time effort. You must convince the higher ups that we need to be included. Not just in the fighting, but in the deployment and tactical discussions.” 

Leia stood up, facing all the younger generation of Jedi; Depa, Mara and Luke got up to stand behind her. “As the New Republic’s Jedi contact, and a general in my own right, I agree. We spoke of this while you were gone as well, feeling that you would be safe and return to us having executed a flawless plan to get Rey back.” 

“You are all ready to join us as fully fledged Jedi; ready to defend the galaxy and those you hold dear.” Luke’s face shone with pride as he looked at each one of them individually. “Each of you will take padawans and continue to train while assisting with the war.” 

“We will decide today which children are ready to be padawans, and which will be remaining behind with me, Min and U’Kurran. Because of their newborn baby, we cannot ask them to go back out in the war at this time. Several of our children have families here, so we must discuss with them as well,” said Depa. “And, children - Jedi Knights…you have made us all proud.” 

Finn watched and listened silently, not truly understanding everything that was being said. He could tell that the group that he had met in the Falcon was happy, and that included Rey. He smiled up at all of them as they sat down and divided up the padawans. 

Depa looked to Finn, catching his attention. “You are the newest student and will therefore be with Luke. I can sense the Force within you, but we need to hone your skills before you start exploring the galaxy with the newest Jedi.” 

Finn frowned. “I thought I was going to be able to stay with Rey and Ben.” 

Rey placed her hand on Depa’s shoulder. “I really think that he should stay with me. I will be with Ben wherever he is going, and between the two of us we are capable of completing his training.” 

Depa shook her head, Luke following suit. “You will not have time to train an initiate, Rey. We all need you two to focus on war tactics and fighting Ushar and Snoke. We cannot have you distracted by base training.” 

Ben leaned forward, keeping his voice low. “Finn is an ex-storm trooper. He has been in many different ships and is widely overlooked by Ushar. He potentially has information that could be vital to the New Republic. Because of that, he needs to remain with us.” 

Finn smiled his appreciate at Ben, who winked back at him. Depa and Luke looked at each other, having a private conversation, before conceding to their plan. 

“That means we need to divert Jinaro to someone else,” Depa said, going back to the notes she was taking. 

“I disagree. Jinaro is quite capable and has a good heart. He would be a fine addition to our group; plus, I think he could help considerably with Finn. They are about the same age, but Jinaro is more advanced and will help more than anything.” Ben leaned back, putting his arm around Rey. “Between Rey and I, we can continue Jinaro’s training and he will help us with Finn. It seems like a perfect scenario, and that way we don’t have to spread anyone else out too thin.” 

Rey nodded, snuggling back into Ben. “Finn will be my padawan, and Jinaro can be Ben’s since they know each other so well already.” 

As agreements were made, they went through the rest of the students and assigned them all out. Only one person ended up with two padawans, and that was Leyaana. At her insistence, the two Twi’lek children they had gotten a couple of years earlier were to remain with her. 

“They have already expressed that they feel like outsiders; they trust me and should therefore stay with me. They work well together, and I feel that with more encouragement I can increase that strength,” she said, arguing her case. 

“Then I think we are all settled, unless anyone has any objections?” Mara said, looking over Depa’s shoulder at her notes. “Ra’Lurran will go with Odinna, Carri to Ma’Rei, Kul Urra to Cas, Wileena to Cain, and then Leyaana will have Tia and Quey. Anyone have any concerns over that?” 

Murmurings of agreements were made, so Depa placed the pad down on the table. The Jedi all had their assignments and were going to discuss with the children when they were done. 

“We need to all meet back up at the command center in two hours,” Leia said, as they all started to rise to leave. “There is a meeting for the generals that I want all of you to be a part of. They need to see you all in action – and bring your padawans!” 

The group agreed and started filtering out. Leia excused herself to check on Han and Chewy, who were watching Jacen and Jaina. Mara and Luke remained seated together, across from Ben, Rey and Finn. 

“What did you want to talk over with me, Uncle?” Ben asked, leaning closer. “Before we left to get Rey, you asked if I would remain behind after the meeting with the Jedi?” 

Luke glanced at Mara for a moment before looking back to Ben and Rey. Finn shrunk himself in the background a little at the intensity of the look on Luke’s face. “There are a couple of things that you must know, but first I want to ask you a question. When this war is over, will you be willing to take over my school?” 

Rey and Ben glanced at each other. “I am honored that you would offer it to me, Uncle, but I don’t understand why you would want to leave the school.” 

Mara reached over and grabbed Luke’s hand, encouraging him. “I was altered by my experience with Exar,” he explained. “I feel like I am not as strong as I once was. Plus…” he trailed off, looking at Mara again. 

“I asked Luke to marry me,” was her short and to the point response. “We want to settle down and have children someday. I just don’t want him killing himself over the school while we are trying to live our lives also.” 

“I’m not going to stop teaching altogether,” Luke rushed to assure them, seeing the look of surprise on both of their faces. “Teaching younglings is one thing, running the school, lesson plans, meeting with parents…that’s just too much for what we want to do, and what I can handle right now.” Mara nodded in agreement. 

“So, you are just giving me the school?” Ben asked as Rey squeezed his hand lightly. 

Luke nodded. “If you’ll take it.” 

Ben and Rey exchanged a smile. “We will both be happy to take the school, Luke. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to teach the ways of the Force,” Rey said for the both of them. “Between the two of us, I’m sure we can continue what you started.” 

Luke beamed with pride at both, reaching over and pulling them into his embrace. “I’m so glad you two found each other again.” Glancing at Finn, who was still trying to go unnoticed in his conversation, he smiled at him. “You are going to have a great schooling experience, child.” 

Finn stifled a grin behind his hand. Sitting back, Luke told them to go find Jinaro before the council meeting. After final hugs from Rey, the three left to find the new student to add to their group. 

Finding Jinaro was easier than anticipated, as he was sitting outside of Ben’s quarters, right across the hall from where they had been. He grinned up at them, sticking his hand out. 

“I’m Jinaro,” he said to Finn and Rey. “I hear that we will be working together?” 

Rey’s look of astonishment made Ben laugh. “I was speaking with him while they were figuring out everyone else. I asked him to wait for us here.” 

Jinaro grinned at Ben, and then turned to Finn. “We don’t have many empty rooms around here, but I told Ben you could just bunk with me. If that’s OK?” 

“Sure! I’m used to sleeping in barracks with many others my age, so sharing a room with just one other person sounds awesome!” Finn grinned, and followed Jinaro as he started to walk down the hall. 

“Ben, what time do we need to meet outside the council building?” 

“Let’s say an hour and a half. Get him something proper to eat, too, will you? They practically starved him on that ship,” Ben called out after them. Jinaro waved in acknowledgment, and then continued down the hallway. 

Ben and Rey made their way into his room, turning to the kitchens to hunt down food of their own. “Something is making me nervous about all this,” Rey said, sitting down with a plateful of scraps she found in Ben’s cooler. 

“What do you mean?” he asked, digging into his own food. “What is making you nervous?” 

“We got away too easily. I know that Ushar isn’t exactly the smartest person out there, but he’s not a total idiot. Snoke is behind him, after all. There has to be some reason that we were able to leave.” 

“Yeah, we had inside help.” Ben’s eyes got wide as he focused on Rey. “What if they would be willing to help us again?” 

“How do you mean?” 

“If we were able to tap into their internal communication system, we could talk to the trooper who let us escape. I bet Finn could help us with that! Having an in within the First Order could really help us out!” 

Rey held up her hands, stopping Ben’s excitement. “Woah hold on there. First, we would have to make sure that we are not being overheard, otherwise any intelligence we gathered would end up just being a trap. 

“Second, I don’t want to put Finn, or those who helped us, in any danger. Let’s bring this up with Finn before we go to the war council. He would know if it was even possible, I’m assuming.” 

“That’s fair. Sorry…I got excited for a moment. I can’t believe Ushar is stealing children with Force abilities. That seems suspect, and something that we need to make sure the council is aware of.” He thought for a moment. “His Knights didn’t seem as well trained as I thought they would be. I’m not sure they are the same ones we met in the forest.” 

Rey nodded. “I didn’t recognize any of their voices, but it was some time ago that we last met them. But given how volatile Ushar is, he probably swapped them out when they failed to keep children from escaping.” She snickered into her hand. “I wish I could have seen the look on Ushar’s face when he realized that we had escaped again.” 

Ben’s face grew serious as he looked at her. “That could push him over the edge, though. We must not take him for granted. He may not be the brilliant leader Snoke wanted him to be, but he is still evil at heart. We have to assume that his anger is great; Snoke’s as well.” 

“Agreed. Well, I’m done eating. Do you want to start heading over to the mess area? Meet up with Finn and Jinaro? We can talk through our plans with them before going to the council meeting.” 

Nodding his agreement, Ben stood up and helped her clean up the table area of the remnants of their midday meal. Holding out his hand, and grasping it tightly, they made their way to the mess area of the base to discuss plans with their padawans. 

Sometime later, Ben’s frustrations were growing listening to the council members. Rey was holding him back significantly from speaking his mind, but Depa didn’t have such restraint. 

“I’m sorry, members of the council. I understand that you are thinking of things within your own narrow perspective, but I have to say that I, and all of the Jedi with me, completely disagree with your path.” She stood up, her face fierce. “You simply cannot write Ushar off in this way. Snoke is the band leader of this group, but Ushar is following all his commands. He must be the first person we take out.” 

The lead general at the table nodded. “I agree with Jedi Depa,” she said, her strong voice carrying over the quiet murmurings of the council members. “There are a lot of ships to fight, and who knows how many troopers. But we need to use the skills of who are sitting around this table to really dive into our strategy. It’s not just the council that will help us win this war, but the Jedi also.” 

Leia, Depa and the general all exchanged looks as some of the more dignitary leaders of the council were still shaking their head. Ben glanced at Admiral Ackbar, who leaned back in his chair as if motioning Ben forward. 

“Council, I urge you to listen to us, including the general. You asked us here to help you strategize, and that is exactly what we are doing. Your view of the war is to get the master – I understand this philosophy, but as Depa and the general said, we all disagree. You do not battle the ocean before you learn to traverse the stream. You must take out those closest to the leader. This will expose Snoke, make him vulnerable and unarmed by sidekicks. This is where we must begin.” 

Depa and Luke smiled slightly up at Ben, proudly, while Leia and Han’s grins lit up their faces. Finn and Jinaro stood just behind them, but Ben heard one of them snicker. The rest of the Jedi were all nodding in agreement, and the council around them began to sit back in their seats in defeat. 

Lady Nierai, from Naboo, was the first to speak. “I do not like to condone any action that may take us further into war, but I see what he is saying. Council, I change my vote to match those of the Jedi. We have had many years of battle where the Jedi have advised us; my mother was in the Clone Wars and worked alongside them. I will support them as she did.” 

The murmuring started again, and Ben sat down in his seat, grabbing Rey’s hand. ‘I can feel that we are swaying some, but I fear that we still have a majority on the other side.’ 

‘Let me try, my love.’ Rey stood up and the room began to quiet. 

“Leaders, I agree with the Jedi. If you do not wish to have our opinions be taken, then we will take our leave of this meeting. If you seek to attack Snoke now, without taking out his Knights first, then we will not join you. That is a sure death for those involved, and we simply do not want to witness loss of that magnitude.” She motioned to Finn. “We have brought with us a former storm trooper in training to assist us with gathering intelligence, and if you chose to ignore him, or ignore those around you that understand the situation better, then, once again, I say that I will have no part in this.” 

Rey started to walk out of the room, followed by Ben, Finn and Jinaro. As Leia, Han, Depa, Mara and Luke stood up to follow, the general’s voice stopped them. 

“Wait; you must stay. Please, sit back down and let’s go through this again.” The general looked to the council members. “Lords and ladies; leaders of the New Republic. As the leader of the war effort, I am beseeching the Jedi to join the war as they have done in years past for the Republic, and voting for each of the Jedi Masters in this room to be made generals in command of our army.” 

Ben and Rey sat back down and watched the chaos ensue after the general’s words. The Jedi all sat back down and leaned back in their chairs waiting for the general to calm the noise. Many of the leaders of the New Republic worlds seemed to agree with her, but the new leaders seemed to hesitate. They were not as familiar with the Jedi, most having not been around during the Clone Wars. 

Leia stood up and quieted the group. “I agree with the general. The Jedi intervene when they are needed, and we are fighting forces that many of you are prepared for. This is magic to many of your worlds, but we, the new Jedi generation, are ready to take our place alongside the New Republic army. General, I think it’s time for a vote.” 

The general nodded at her and proceeded with a vote from the council, excluding the Jedi except for Leia. There were many murmurings throughout the room, and finally the general called for a brief recess so that they could talk amongst themselves before taking the vote. 

During the break, the general walked over to Ben and Rey and introduced herself. “Hello Master Jedi. My name is Amilyn Holdo. Leia and I go way back; it’s so great to finally meet all of you, and nice to see you again Ben. It’s been some time since I’ve seen you; you were so small back then.” 

Ben laughed and reached his hand out to greet her. “It’s nice to see you again General Holdo. It’s been a few years, I think. Last time I was on Chandrila was maybe five years ago? It was just a quick visit though for my birthday if I remember.” 

General Holdo nodded at him. “I wanted to thank you all for being here and deciding to move the school to Chandrila. I know having all of you closer to us will help in the war effort. I just want you to know that no matter what the council decides here today, I will be leaning on all of you.” 

“Thank you, general, I appreciate your kind words. We are here to help and see the New Republic thrive,” Rey said, reaching her own hand to the general. “I’m Rey, by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you, Rey.” The general looked around at the rest of the council. “We have an uphill battle. Some of these people are too stuffy to realize how important the Jedi will be to us.” She sighed and smiled up at them. “What are your thoughts on Ushar and his Knights? And Snoke entering the war? Any Force premonitions that will help us out?” 

“The way of the Force is not a determined path, general. As a group we can fight the Knights and eliminate them before Snoke has a chance to join the fray,” Ben said, leaning forward slightly. He motioned to Finn, who stood up slowly and walked over to them. 

“Hello general, my name is Finn. I was a storm trooper in training before they Jedi rescued me and brought me here to train. 

“I’ve never seen Snoke,” he started. “Ushar said that he was preparing for the war but didn’t venture off the planet he is housed on. I, unfortunately, cannot tell you what that planet is, but I know it’s far away and hard to find. Ushar was confident that Snoke would remain hidden until he wanted to come out of hiding.” 

“We don’t believe that Snoke is the type of person to go into what he would see as a common battle. He will only come in if he is needed…or at least if he feels that the battle is going south. By the time we take out the Knights, and Ushar, it will be too late for him to join. We will be able to meet him on our terms without the rest of them to muddy the waters.” Rey paused and leaned closer to the general. “We are willing to go after them on our own, general, but we would prefer to do this with the New Republic’s help.” 

‘You have never been more beautiful to me,’ Ben said, grabbing her hand. She smiled but didn’t say anything to him. 

The general leaned back a little and glanced at Leia. “I will do my best to make sure that you have all the resources you need, Jedi Rey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are all enjoying reading my story with everything so horrible going on around us. Stay safe and sane!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Zombiefied419 for all of your help!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Knights_of_Ren
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Clone Wars (movie and TV show)
> 
> Star Wars The Last Jedi


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A necessary step forward...

##  Chapter 4 

“I swear I thought she was going to burst something when you were walking out, Rey,” Leyaana said, leaning over in her chair laughing. She wiped a tear from her eye while leaning against Ma’Rei sitting next to her. “I struggled not to laugh in her face when you called her bluff.” 

“ _Tell us your plan, Jedi_ ,” Cain mocked, laughing along with Leyaana. “What a stuffed shirt, man. And this lady runs a whole planet? Seriously?” 

The Jedi group were sitting around Ben and Rey’s quarters talking over the council meeting, the first of many they were sure. The council had ultimately decided to promote all the Jedi to generals, as they had during the clone wars, but there were many leaders from other planets that were skeptical of the need for them to be involved. One particularly, the leader of the planet Kinyen, had been particularly snotty toward them. 

Rey brought over more drinks, sitting on Ben’s lap next to the table. He wrapped his arms around her, laughing with their friends. “I really wish I had thought to dive into her mind a little. Just to see what she was thinking when you stood up to her.” 

Rey slapped him on the shoulder, turning around slightly to look at him. “That’s against the Jedi code! You can’t just look into someone’s mind without them giving permission!” 

“Not a lot! I wasn’t going to see who she shares a bed with,” Ben said, making Rey’s face go beet red. “Just skimming the surface to see what she thought of children standing up to her, the old hag.” 

“Gods, Rey, when she said she didn’t think the Force was important, you really should have seen your eyes. I swear I thought you were going to jump over the table at that crazy lady,” Cas said, standing up and imitating Rey’s surprised and angry face from earlier. 

This caused the group to laugh even louder. Rey looked around the group, happy to just have a rare moment of fun with her childhood friends. She was able to stay in contact with Ben, but not them. She had missed them through the years and was thrilled to have more time with them now. She wondered what her parents would have thought about her going right into middle of the war. 

Ben, sensing her mood shift, squeezed her leg. ‘Hey, are you OK? I wouldn’t really do that, you know. I was just kidding.’ 

‘It wasn’t that.’ She shared her thoughts with him, and he tightened his arms around her. As he always did, his arms and his presence were able to comfort her. 

“Hey, you two, do that on your own time!” Odinna yelled out, bringing them back to the conversation. 

The core Jedi, as they liked to call themselves now that they were the main teachers of the relocated school, sat and around and chatted for several hours. Mostly they would joke with each other, but eventually it turned to serious war discussion. 

“So, we need to come up with a plan for all of us by tomorrow,” Cain said, sitting up and grabbing another drink. “You sure we want to separate all of us, Ben?” 

Ben nodded, grabbing another drink as well. “I think it’s necessary for some of you, but I won’t force anyone into anything. I think that we need to at least discuss it though. There are simply not enough of us to go around, and some of us need to help with the war effort here.” 

Cas and Cain looked at each other and turned back to Ben. “We can be separated, Ben. We can talk to each other at great distances, so you can send us off with our padawans alone. That’s no problem.” 

Ben nodded at them. Rey smiled and said, “OK, that’s two fleets covered. Anyone else?” 

“Odinna and I are used to being on our own, and with padawans around we won’t be lonely. I think we are fine to be separated for a bit, right?” Ma’Rei looked to Odinna who nodded her head in agreement. 

“I’m always on my own,” Leyaana commented, her voice small. Rey reached out with the Force to rain compassion and love on Leyaana, who smiled at her in thanks. “Besides, I have two padawans, so I’ll be fine.” 

“OK, that covers five of the fifteen fleets.” Ben was calculating in his head on how many wouldn’t have a Jedi on board. “Even with Rey and I splitting up, we haven’t covered half of the fleet. We are severely outnumbered, my friends.” 

“That leaves you and Rey, and your padawans, to stay behind and be our voice on the council.” Leyaana looked between Ben and Rey. “You just got each other back, I think it’s unreasonable to ask you two to separate.” 

Leaning back in his chair, Ben regarded Leyaana with a critical eye. Looking around to the rest of the group, he saw that they were all in agreement. ‘What do you think of this?’ 

‘It’s easier for me to say I want to stay here with you. We’ve spent so many years apart. But,’ she added, as she started chewing her lip. ‘I feel guilty not heading out with the rest of them.’ 

“Then it’s settled.” Cain’s voice broke them out of their internal conversation. “Now, two things. First, we need intelligence on the First Order’s troops and fleets, so we can start to really dive into this war thing. Second, and most importantly, Rey are there any more drinks?” 

Everyone laughed as Rey hopped up to bring another round of drinks from the kitchen. Leyaana looked to Ben, saying softly in his head, ‘Don’t worry too much, Ben. And don’t let Rey worry about it either. We all agree you should stay together.’ 

He nodded and smiled at her in response as Rey appeared with the rest of the drinks. Sitting down on his lap again, she turned slightly, winking at him. “Let’s make our own intelligence.” 

She held her hands out to the Jedi on either side of her, and they all in turn held the others. As a group, Ben connected because Rey was still sitting on his lap, they all closed their eyes. In a synchronized effort that Ben knew Luke would be proud of, they melded their energy and pushed out with their feelings. They were searching for the Knights by way of terror, evil and the Dark side of the Force. 

‘It will feel murky…dirty. Search for that,’ Ben instructed. The rest followed his lead, as usual, trusting him completely. ‘The Knights are shrouded in the Dark side, and it’s holding them captive. We have to push past things that are hidden to see the death underneath.’ 

‘In the core, Ben. Look! There are ships just on the other side of Foerost!’ Cain’s voice was hushed, like he was trying to keep it quiet. Cain was the best of them at finding things 

‘I see it. Cas, Odinna?’ 

‘On it, Ben.’ Cas began to probe through the shields of the ships, focusing on anger. She was a natural calming influence and was the best at finding anger. 

‘I found it,’ Odinna whispered. She was seeking out the ship’s panels, trying to find their heading. Ben and Odinna had found out this little trick of hers years before, when she was sad about her parents being on Chandrila and away from her. Ben had encouraged her to reach out so she could feel them, and she ended up only seeing the panels on their ship. That was just the first of many times where she was able to focus on the instruments over the people. 

‘The ships are heading for Coruscant,” Odinna said. 

‘There they are. Rage and terror surround them so heavily, they are easy to find.’ Cas threw a tendril out to Ben, who pursued it with Rey and Ma’Rei following him. 

‘I see them. One moment,’ Ben said, focusing on clearing the muddy surroundings of the Force that was concealing them from view. He worked to clear the haze, with Rey and Ma’Rei assisting him. Soon, the murky field around them was gone and they could all see the Knights. 

‘They are on the third ship,’ Ma’Rei said in their link. ‘I think they are leaving the ships, though.’ 

‘They are leaving the fleet to Coruscant.’ Leyaana focused them more on the Knights, who were clearly boarding a ship. ‘We can’t get to them fast enough to take out the Knights; but, we can save Coruscant if we get there.’ 

Almost in sync, their eyes flew open. They stared at each other for a few seconds before springing up into action. Cas and Cain sprinted to the padawan’s quarters, while Odinna and Ma’Rei went to the comm box in Ben’s quarters, calling for General Holdo. Ben and Rey ran across the hall, knocking insistently at Mara and Luke’s door as Leyaana ran down the hall toward Leia and Han’s quarters. 

Within moments they had roused everyone they needed. The general, who had clearly been sleeping, appeared at Ben’s door with two guards behind her. The rest of the Jedi had already assembled and were waiting for her to get there before beginning. 

“Slow down,” the general said, wiping her eyes. “Who is where?” 

“They have three ships near Foerost,” Ben explained patiently. “The Knights just left the third ship, and they look to be heading to Coruscant.” 

“General, I know that Coruscant is heavily armed, but so are these ships. If the burning rubble on any one of the planets they have attempted to destroy is any indication.” Leia stood up, holding a sleeping Jaina in her arms. “The time to attack is now. We must have the Jedi put in a position of assault, or the First Order can destroy Coruscant’s way of life!” 

“We have heavy ship disbursement throughout the section, as you know General Leia. We don’t need to send the Jedi; wouldn’t their time be better served elsewhere?” 

“General,” Han said, standing up and walking next to Leia, holding a wide awake yet sleepy Jacen. “The Jedi aren’t here for their health. They didn’t wake us up in the middle of the night to say, ‘no we are good, let’s stay here.’ Take them at their word; if they feel that they must go to Coruscant, let them.” 

She still looked unconvinced, so Ben walked over and stood by his parents. Jacen reached out for him, so Ben took his brother, holding him tight while he addressed the general. “You need to convince the council to let us go and help. That’s what we are here to do. Once this fleet is destroyed, then we will separate the team and take control over the fights where you need us. 

“Will you let us do what you have asked us to?” Jacen snuggled into Ben’s chest as his arms tightened around his brother. 

‘Will you be safe?’ was Jacen’s small voice in Ben’s head. 

‘I won’t let anything happen to anyone I love, Jace. Don’t worry about your big brother.’ Ben kissed Jacen’s head, still looking at the general. 

She regarded Ben for a few moments, before looking around the room at the rest of the group. Depa was in the corner smirking watching the interaction and ready to stand if needed. Ben sensed that Luke and Mara were ready to fight the council with the general. Rey walked up behind Ben, placing her hand on Jacen’s back, as the rest of the Jedi swarmed around him, Leia and Han. They stared the general down as well. 

“All right. I know when I’m outnumbered,” she said, laughing and bringing up her handheld comm. “General Nura, raise the troops. The Jedi have uncovered a threat to Coruscant; we need to get there as soon as possible. No need to wake the council, I’m approving this as the head general over the war.” 

Everyone, once again, flew into action. Jedi flew to gather whatever they needed for battle, while the padawans stayed close by their teachers. Leia and Han both hugged and kissed Ben and Rey and walked back to their rooms to put the twins down. As Ben’s quarters started to empty, Luke pulled Ben aside. 

“It’s hard for me to put into words just how impressed I am with you, Nephew,” Luke said, smiling proudly up at Ben. “I knew that I was no longer the leader of this group. And I was right that it is time for the younger generation to take over, as you pretty well already have.” 

“I never wanted to take this from you, Uncle. I simply don’t want to put you in harm’s way…” Ben reached over and placed his hand on Luke’s shoulder. “You are still my uncle; the most powerful Jedi I have ever met. But we, your first students, are ready to serve the New Republic, along with our padawans. We are ready to die, if we must, in service.” 

Luke reached out and clapped Ben on both arms. “Don’t let it come to that, Jedi leader. Lead them all home so we can continue to grow _our_ school.” 

Grinning back at him, Ben said, “Yes, Uncle. I promise.” 

Just a few short hours later, the Jedi core group, including Depa, were on a transport up to one of the cruisers that the New Republic had in orbit. Most of the padawans had been trained for this type of occurrence. Finn had only very rudimentary training at this point, and most of it from Jinaro. Ben and Rey glanced over to the corner where they were sitting, Jinaro holding up a blaster ball while Finn had his eyes closed. They walked to be a little closer to the boys, to hear what was being said. 

“When you are stronger and can sense the Force even better, we will have you train with this and your practice blade. For now, concentrate on the ball in my hand. Can you feel it and the power it has within it?” Jinaro rolled the ball a little in his hands, waiting for Finn’s confirmation. 

“I can see something…a power crystal maybe?” Finn’s eyes opened, looking at Jinaro. “It’s the same thing that powers the trooper’s blasters!” 

“Yes, good!” Jinaro smiled at Finn, who smiled back at him. “Now, close your eyes again. Think of the ball as just one in many within the Force. When you are focused, you can push out and the Force will make it hover out of my hand.” 

Finn obeyed Jinaro and closed his eyes. The ball twitched a little but didn’t move. Jinaro closed his eyes as well, Ben and Rey did also to follow along. Jinaro reached out and helped Finn focus, calm his mind, and showed him how to reach out. Once Jinaro showed him, Finn’s perception snapped almost audibly, and he was able to focus on the ball and made it hover above Jinaro’s hand. 

“Finn, open your eyes,” Jinaro instructed. Finn’s eyes flew open and widened looking at the ball hovering in front of him. 

“Did I do that?” he asked, eyes flickering between Jinaro, Ben and Rey. 

Rey smiled at him. “Yes, you did! Just wait, Finn. This is just one of many surprises to come. Once you learn to really focus you can control the Force around you to aid you in all kinds of things.” 

Ben reached down and caused the ball to float slowly over to Finn, who caught it easily. “As you grow and learn, you will be able to move things and control things around you. This is a skill you have rooted deep within you, as my Uncle used to say. It’s ready to come out with training.” 

Finn blushed. “I’ve moved things before, I just wasn’t able to control it. It was usually when I was angry.” 

Ben sat next to them and opened his mouth to speak, but Jinaro beat him to it. “That’s normal. That’s how most of us find out that we have Force sensitivity. When you can move things when you are not thinking clearly, that’s how we know.” 

“Is that bad? To get mad?” 

This time, Ben answered. “The old Jedi way would say yes, but Uncle has taught all of us differently. We are all prone to anger, self-doubt, sadness…” he reached out and grabbed Rey’s hand. “Love. The Jedi taught us not to make attachments, that if you are a Jedi you must not have physical or emotional attachments as it deters you from the connection with the Force. 

“Uncle has taught us that it’s your connection to those around you that can strengthen your Force abilities; makes you capable of freeing your mind, seeing what’s truly out there and aid when needed. Getting angry and feeling sad is all a part of being alive. 

“What you do with that anger is what determines your course in life. Do not let your anger control you; love those near you, connect with friends and a new family. And you will stay on the side of Light.” 

“Loving your friends, and your new family, is not a deterrent to your Force connection, youngling,” Depa said, having walked closer to them. She sat down on the other side of Jinaro, still looking at Finn. “It keeps your heart from being pulled to the Dark. This is not a hardship as we Jedi once thought, this is a strength. See those around you working today, child. You will see how that is an asset and not a hindrance.” 

Finn nodded, not saying anything. Ben, Rey and Depa moved to the side so Jinaro could continue lessons. They had already given the child a lot to think about. 

“He is smart, that one,” Depa commented when they were far enough away. “And your Jinaro is quite smart, and already teaching him rudimentary Force control. He is an asset to Finn, and yourselves.” 

Ben nodded. “This is why I did not want him reassigned. His power lies more with helping those around him; he was a perfect padawan to have when Finn is so new to learning.” He leaned against the wall of the ship, regarding Depa. “Why did you sign up for this foolish mission, teacher? We could have handled it without you, so you could remain with your students.” 

Depa shrugged, sitting in a seat next to where they stood. “Something was calling to me, and I needed to be here. That is all I know. Mara and Luke were happy to take up the lessons in my absence.” 

“Well, we are happy to have your expertise with us,” Rey said, smiling at her. 

The team made contact with the cruiser shortly after and disembarked from their ship and made their way to the command center of the new ship. They were ushered into a conference room alongside the command area and were off shortly after toward Coruscant. There was a nervous energy in the room, mostly stemming from the padawans who hadn’t really seen any type of actual fighting. Each were armed with actual weapons, rather than practice blades, and were unused to the weight or gravity of the situation. 

Ben stood up to address the Jedi, as they were starting the docking process at the headquarters in Coruscant. “Jedi, what we are going into is unknown; we have some intelligence that we gathered last night through the Force, but we all know how unpredictable the First Order can be.” 

He looked around at all of them in turn, and continued, “Be vigilant with your surroundings. Do not take your eyes off the fight. Padawans, stick by your teachers and obey everything they tell you; even if their instruction is to run and save yourself. This is true battle that we will be in today, and your teacher may have to make that call. 

“Do not underestimate the power that each of you have; that your teachers are helping you develop. Use it wisely, and do not feel overwhelmed. You are all here because we trust you; your judgement and your abilities.” 

The padawans, with wide eyes, looked up at Ben and nodded. The rest of the Jedi listened intently as well, looking to Ben as their leader in all ways. 

Once they had docked, they made their way outside into the hanger bay. A general that they didn’t recognize approached them, moving fast. 

“Jedi,” he said, breathlessly. “They attacked just as you said. On the far side of the planet. They just began landing procedures as you arrived. I have a transport ready to take you to join our fighters. If you will follow me?” 

He took off running in the opposite direction, toward an open topped craft siting to the side of the hangar bay. The Jedi followed him and piled into the transport. The second all of them were in, the general gave the command and they were off. 

Many of the Jedi and padawans had never been to Coruscant before, so they studied it with great interest. Being a planet made up entirely of city, this was something that none of them had ever witnessed before. The core group had mostly been raised on Yavin, which was largely forested, and very little cities existed – and those were mostly on the other side of the planet from their Jedi school. A few of them had been here before, so they looked to see what was new, but were not taken in by the sheer volume of craft and buildings in their immediate area. 

It didn’t take long for the transport to stop; the Jedi continued to follow the general into the middle of the command area for the solders, explosions and gun fire in the background. 

“General?” Ben questioned, approaching the command tent. “Please make sure that we are taken to who is in charge. We must join the fight immediately.” 

The general nodded, and motioned for them to enter the tent, holding back the panel to allow entrance. Stepping into the tent, Ben looked around and found the familiar looking command general at a table in the back. He walked purposefully forward, with everyone trailing behind. Rey stood just to his left, in case he needed to be reassured or calmed down. They had no idea what to expect walking up to a strange general. 

The man stood up and embraced Ben, and then Rey in turn. “Your mother sent me notice that you were coming, and I couldn’t believe you had gotten so big as to join the war effort! And Jedi! So many of you. Wonderful!” She clapped her hands together, motioning them all forward. “My name is General Carlist Rieekan. Now, let’s discuss where I need you.” 

The group ended up being mostly separated. Rey and Ben, along with their padawans, were instructed to go to the western side of the battle, while Ma’Rei, Odinna with their padawans, and Depa as well, went to the far east. Because the soldiers were largely Force sensitive, the group found that they were unable to isolate Ushar and his Knights. They were being spread out in order to locate them and would then call the others in as needed. 

Cas and Cain took their padawans to the center of the fighting, since the troopers were attempting to knock down the old senate building. As the group dispersed, Ben silently wished them well. 

‘May the Force be with all of us today,’ he said in their shared link. Each returned the sentiment and took off toward their assigned positions. 

Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and lead the way to the western side to connect with the commander in place. As soon as they arrived, a large explosion went off just next to them, causing all of them to hit the ground. 

Explosions were heard all around, and men were falling all around them. Some to escape the debris, others knocked out or killed by the blast itself. Before they were able to get up, Ma’Rei called to him. 

‘Ben! Rey! It’s Depa! She is flickering!’ 

They flew into action, running toward the eastern side of the fighting as quickly as they could. Ben put his arm up in the air creating a Force shield around them. Once it was up, Rey grabbed his hand to help replenish him as they ran so they could maintain the shield and get to Depa as fast as they could. They circled a building and came out just in time to see another explosion right on the other side of where the Jedi were crouched. Finn came up beside them and threw his arm out to stop the debris from hitting the Jedi. Because he was still untrained and using raw power in his anxious state, Jinaro stepped up and put his own hand out to help Finn. Together they were able to keep the falling pieces of the building from landing on the Jedi, pushing them forward into the storm trooper’s direction instead. 

The four of them continued their run, now that it was safe, making it to Ma’Rei and Odinna just in time. Ben crouched down and grabbed Depa’s hand. 

She was somber, eyes staring straight into his. “Be strong, Jedi Ben. When I am gone the Emperor will be free. Travel to Teth and destroy him before he has a chance to regain his power. Stop him before it’s too late.” 

She reached over to Rey, who had sat down on her other side, tears streaming down her face. “You remind me of me, and I’m not sure that’s a true compliment.” Rey laughed through the tears, leaning down to hug Depa. “Remain strong and keep him going, dear. He loves you with all his heart, and he questions the universe. This is a good trait to have, but he may falter now and then based on the knowledge he acquires. The best of us do. Just love him and he will always come back to you.” 

Ma’Rei and Odinna, crying as Rey was, leaned down and kissed Depa on each cheek. She glanced up at both, tears escaping from her eyes. “Be strong, Jedi, and work together in all things. More trials are to come.” 

Depa closed her eyes and faded from view. 

The Jedi on Coruscant and Chandrila all shuttered from the loss, feeling a great sensation of dread settling down as the Emperor was released from his tomb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, that was hard to write, my friends. It was needed, of course, but I love that character so much!
> 
> Anyway, moving along. Lots of good stuff coming up (story-wise, anyway). I hope you will all stick with me in this journey we are taking!
> 
> Love to my beta, Zombiefied419, for all of your help!!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Foerost
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Knights_of_Ren
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Attack of The Clones


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's later in the day than normal, been a long day! Hope you enjoy!

##  Chapter 5 

The Jedi on Coruscant worked as fast as they could to help restore the city. The storm troopers pulled back within minutes of Depa’s loss, as if sensing that’s all they were there for. Ben realized quickly that the attack on Coruscant had not been a true battle, most likely just hoping to weaken the Jedi and pull them somewhere away from Teth. They had somehow tricked the senses of his group into thinking this was a full assault, when it was only a diversion. 

As the storm troopers pulled back, the Jedi all came together close to the general’s command center. Tears marked everyone’s faces as they closed in and comforted each other. Ben’s face remained fierce, as he could sense the power building in the far reaches of the galaxy. Fear and relief marked the skies for him, but there was also sheer anger. Anger at being held; restrained, cut off from the Force for so many years. Ben could feel the Emperor’s signature on the feeling, and it was overwhelming. Under the anger, though, was a sense of accomplishment, arrogance. 

Rey stepped up to him, tears still streaming down her face, and grabbed his hand. Her presence, as always, calmed him and stopped the fear from rising. He pulled her into his arms, not wanting to scare the rest of the Jedi with what he knew. They could all feel something, but he sensed that they hadn’t put it all together yet. 

‘He’s free, Rey. We need to get to Teth with an army now!’ Ben said, hugging her close. 

‘I can feel it, too,’ she said as she wrapped her arms around him. ‘We need to get back to Chandrila as fast as we can. We need Luke and Leia on this one.’ 

He nodded and tried not to show her how afraid he was. The Emperor’s release was something that he had spent most of his teen years learning and preparing for. He knew that his path would take him to Snoke and the Emperor one day, but he was unable to calm himself at the thought. He knew that Luke had prepared him for this day but still there was a part of him that thought he couldn’t do it; that he wasn’t powerful enough. 

Rey leaned back and stared up at him. ‘Maybe that’s true.’ 

‘That I’m not strong enough?’ 

‘Maybe the point is that we should all be fighting this together. Remember what our teachers told us? Yoda told us that our closeness would purge the evil in the galaxy. Anakin told us that we are stronger together. Did you not consider that?’ Her eyes were on fire as she leaned away from him. 

‘I don’t want to put you in harm’s way,’ he said, recapturing her and holding her tight. ‘I could not bear to lose you. Not now that I finally got you back.’ 

Rey shook her head and pulled back again, this time her eyes softer. ‘You won’t lose me, and I am coming with you. Wherever you go, Solo, I’m there with you. Do you understand me? We are stronger together; can’t you feel that?’ 

Ben smirked at her, raising his hand to her face. ‘I can.’ 

As quickly as they could, the Jedi got off Coruscant and headed back to Chandrila. Since the First Order troops had pulled back, there was no reason to stay any longer. Ben knew that Leia and Luke were both fighting with the New Republic council in collecting an army to go to Teth, so he let them handle the politics. His mind was not on a diplomatic solution. 

Leia, Luke, Mara and Han were waiting for them when they touched down. After a few moments to grieve the loss of Depa, they settled into business. 

“The council is not willing to give us many troops, as they don’t really understand the need for us to go to Teth.” Leia walked along side them, leading them toward the headquarters. “Holdo is working on them now. The good news is that many of you have already been assigned to fleets and have direct command over them. We can use that to our advantage, as you can direct your fleets to Teth.” 

“Thank you for getting their assignments so quickly, Mother. That does help. Let’s get them off as quickly as possible so that we can begin our flight to Teth.” Ben threw his arm around Rey’s shoulders. ‘We will need to make sure Dad will give us the Falcon; since we don’t have a fleet assignment.’ 

‘That shouldn’t be too hard. I’ve never known Han, or Chewy for that matter, to avoid a fight,’ she said, chuckling slightly. 

The rest of the Jedi, who had also been trained for years for this eventuality, were silent walking behind them. Ben felt tremors in the Force that told him they were scared as he was, but their determination to end this was stronger. He walked with his family toward the base, dropping off the padawans in their wing to get some rest, before all converging in Luke’s quarters. U’Kurran and Min had joined them along the way, noting that their child was being cared for by the New Republic nursery. 

Leia and Han left shortly afterward, heading into the council meeting. The rest of the Jedi pushed through their plans, discussing Teth and the surrounding terrain of the mesa they would need to infiltrate. It was hours later before Leia and Han returned, faces grave but determined. 

“The council has approved my request to send you to Teth with _some_ ships. But, not legions.” Leia glanced up and Han, whose face was a mask of fury. “Only those that are under the command of the Jedi, as of this morning though.” 

Before they were able to reply to her, C3PO came in with R2D2 in tow. “Princess Leia, Master Luke…I’m afraid I do not have good news.” 

“What’s happened, 3PO?” Luke asked, stepping toward the droids. 

“The Republic fleet camped around Teth has fallen. I am afraid the First Order has taken Teth.” 

As the Jedi flew into action, Ben and Rey cornered U’Kurran asking to speak with him privately. Their plan involved him but needed to be kept as quiet as possible, even from the other Jedi. U’Kurran and Min were both nervous about the plan but agreed to it. Ben and Rey watched as the couple left silently, heading in the opposite direction, heads close together. 

‘I worry this is a bad idea,’ Ben said to Rey, as they put their own things together. 

‘Why do you worry?’ She stood up and walked over to him, putting her hands on his arms. ‘Do you worry because you care for them, or because the plan’s outcome is not solid yet?’ 

‘I can still see it clearly. The end of the line.’ Ben shook his head, wrapping his arms around her briefly before they started after the rest of the Jedi team. ‘I worry because I care; and I hate to separate them.’ 

Nodding, Rey clasped her hand in his and sent reassurances through their bond. 

The Jedi all mobilized the padawans, gathered their battle gear and ran toward the transport in the hanger bay. Ignoring the chaos around them, they boarded the Republic ship almost as one, sliding into the holding area. Chewy had elected to remain behind with Jacen and Jaina, not trusting the children of his best friends to strangers, but Leia and Han boarded with them. 

Ben could feel his mother’s uneasiness and reached over to place his hand on her arm. “Mother, Chewy knows how to handle those monsters,” he said, cracking a smile at her. 

She chuckled and turned toward him, eyes worried. “Oh, I know. He handles them together better than I do on my own, that’s for sure. I’m worried about Teth. What we will find, and how powerful he already is.” 

Nodding, Rey leaned in. “We have heard the stories of what happened there years ago, but maybe there is something you missed? Is there anything we should know before we get there that we haven’t talked about already?” 

Luke’s eyes snapped up, looking at Leia. “The children. Leia! The children!” 

“The children? Who, us?” Cain said, eyes flitting between the two of them. 

“When we were there before, the side rooms were filled with children. Each of them has an open window…the B’omarr didn’t install glass panes on them. If we can manage to get in through those windows that puts us in the corridor alongside the plaza, and unseen. They open to the side of the mesa and open air.” Luke stood up and walked the length of the ship, heading to the cockpit to give instructions to Han. 

Leia turned to the group and filled them in on those rooms. The collective group was disgusted to know what they had found; their determination to end the conflict even stronger now. As they braced for battle, the group became quiet. Thinking internally on how they would manage this and reaching out to each other for comfort and solitude. 

‘I have a long way to go to calm your mind,’ Rey whispered in his mind. She squeezed his hand that she had been holding. ‘That’s what the others are doing.’ 

Ben had been so consumed with his inner thoughts that he hadn’t noticed. He reached out and felt the others calming each other, focusing on strengths and eliminating the threat of weakness poking through. As was common, Ben had been consumed with the plan and how they were going to achieve it. 

Testing their connection, Ben sent reassurances to Rey as well. She smirked at him. ‘I am solid, don’t you worry about me. But I worry about our illustrious leader. He is the one we all worry about.’ 

‘I’m fine, I promise. Just replaying the plan in my head.’ 

She glanced at him wryly. ‘Do you forget that I’m in there too? I know what you are thinking. You can’t exactly lie to me, Ben.’ 

‘I’m not lying…’ 

‘You are, but only a little. You think about the plan, but you also worry for the lives of your family.’ She shifted a little closer to him, so their legs were touching. ‘I worry about them also but remember how strong we are together. We can do this, but only as a team.’ 

Ben settled back in his seat, eyes staring out the window across from him as he thought about what Rey said. He needed to stop thinking that he was alone in this plan, because that was the farthest from the truth. She sent her love through their link and it helped to solidify his resolve and calm his mind. He closed his eyes, held tight to her hand, and reached out to the other Jedi. 

Luke and Leia, who were talking about the plans of getting into the temple, stopped and looked at the group, feeling the Force rising around them. All the Jedi had their eyes closed in concentration at the request of their leader. Without comment, Luke smiled and closed his eyes as well. He followed them through the plan that Ben laid out and added his own visuals into the mix as they continued to rework their path. 

Luke felt Ben send his gratitude through the link they were all sharing. What struck Luke most as he stared as his students turned Jedi masters was how cohesively they connected. They trusted themselves, Ben most of all, to keep each other safe. There was no resentment among the group; no fear or anger intruded in their conversation. Ben gave instructions, playing on each one of their strengths, and they all listened and agreed with his plan. 

‘I’m so proud of you, Ben,’ Luke said, carefully making sure that he said it to just Ben alone. He felt that Rey had heard it also, but he knew that’s how conversation with his nephew went now. 

‘Thank you, Uncle. I learned from the best teacher.’ Ben opened his eyes and caught Luke’s eye. ‘You must promise me that you and mother will remain safe. Let us handle the hard stuff and you two can handle the ship and remain behind. I will make sure you stay connected with me and Rey in case you are needed…’ 

Luke’s eyes widened as he pulled Leia into the conversation, repeating what Ben had asked of him. Leia shook her head, her eyes fierce. 

‘We are not leaving you to fight him alone!’ she said adamantly. 

‘I am not alone, Mother, and I cannot handle the thought of losing either of you.’ 

‘Ben, this is not only your fight. This is ours also. We started it years ago, please let us help you end it.’ Luke insisted, leaning forward slightly. ‘Do not go into this battle alone! The emperor will play off that.’ 

‘He’s not alone, teacher Luke,’ he heard Rey state. With a flick of the eye she included the rest of the Jedi in the conversation. ‘We all agree that we want both of you to remain here with Han. We must have eyes outside of the temple in case anything gets too close to us. Because either of you can connect with us seamlessly, we need you outside watching.’ 

‘Please don’t force us to make you stay behind, teacher,’ Leyaana said, standing with her hands on her hips; padawans in tow. 

Luke and Leia glanced at each other, having a silent conversation. After a few moments of this, they both looked up to the Jedi; their stares remained stoic. 

“We will trust all of you; you are trained and ready to do this on your own.” Luke glanced at Leia. 

“But we expect you to keep the channel open to us. If there is a hint of a problem that you cannot handle, we will be there.” Leia’s stern face looked at each of them in turn. 

Nodding, each of the Jedi came closer and hugged them as they hovered just near the mesa’s far wall. They each took turns snaking from the hold of the ship into the windows that Luke had told them about. There was a drum of explosions and blaster shots close by, but nothing was striking at them yet. Still, to be cautious, they moved swiftly and soon found themselves in a side corridor. 

Ben reached out and connected them again, giving instructions. The Jedi scattered in different directions, pairing up as he told them to: teacher and padawan assigned. Ben and Rey, along with Jinaro and Finn, held back for a few moments until they knew it was safe, then they exited the door into the plaza of the mesa and into the fighting. 

The fleet had been all but destroyed when they had gotten there. The new ships were still battling the First Order in orbit, but Han had managed to evade the fight and skirt around the side of the planet, using the normal cloud cover to hide their ship. The Republic fighters in the temple hadn’t bowed to the First Order yet. Storm troopers, red imperial guards and Republic fighters circled each other in battle. Ben and Rey, sensing Ushar and his Knights were close by, wound their way through the fray to get to the center of the action. 

Jinaro and Finn hovered on the outside of the battle as they had been instructed. Jinaro continued Finn’s training showing him how to use the Force to push an opponent down, move them out of the way, and stop bits of the temple’s crumbling walls from hitting the fighters. Finn’s face was creased with concentration, hand outstretched, while the other one hovered over his newly acquired lightsabre. Jinaro prompted him to keep searching and reaching out with the Force. Scanning their surroundings. 

As the battle surged, the Jedi all came rushing out of different exit points of the temple. The imperial guards and storm troopers, realizing they were being surrounded, began to fight with a fervor that Ben hadn’t expected. He had hoped, though Rey had disagreed, that when they were surrounded, they would stop the futile fight. Unfortunately, their orders must have been push through no matter what since they only fought harder. 

‘Ben?’ Finn said, still being pushed by Jinaro to speak in this fashion. 

‘Finn?’ was the reply. 

‘I spotted him. Ushar is on the second level, his Knights are flanking him in the chamber where Luke said the emperor was.’ 

‘They have some guard with them, but not many. Most are here in this battle.’ Jinaro’s voice was strong, but Ben could tell he was exuding effort. 

‘Good work. Both of you. Cas, Cain! Now!’ Ben called, striking a guard with his sabre and pushing back against Rey who was struggling with a fighter of her own. ‘Jedi, down!’ 

Out loud, in a yell that reverberated off the temple walls, he said, “Republic fighters, fall now!” 

All the Jedi fell to the ground, flattening themselves against the floor, the Republic guard followed a moment later causing the troopers and guard to be momentarily stunned. Cas and Cain were standing next to each other, hands clasped, and eyes closed, they pushed out with the Force. A sickening green colored smoke erupted from the middle of the battle and surrounded each of the enemy soldiers. Ben watched in fascination as his plan unfolded in front of him. 

Storm troopers and imperial guard alike began falling all around them, getting sick on the mesa plaza. Some lay down on their back and closed their eyes, keeping the ground from falling out from under them. Cas and Cain pushed on making all of them lose hold on their senses and bringing all the fighters down due to dizziness and nausea. Once they were sure everyone was down, the green smoke began to waft away, and the Republic fighters and Jedi began to stand up. 

Cas and Cain collapsed under the effort, and their padawan’s rushed forward to help them recover their strength. Ben sent his pride to them wordlessly, as he told everyone else to follow him through the temple doors and up the stairs to greet the Knights. As they were leaving, Ben noticed that the Republic fighters were not wasting any time arresting the fallen troopers. 

‘There is a ship off the back of the temple, Ben,’ Luke said in his mind. ‘I think this is their escape route.’ 

Ben renewed his efforts to run toward the anti-chamber, and then into the room where he caught the end of the Knights trailing into the ship Luke had seen. Rey and the rest of the Jedi skidded to a halt behind him. 

Raising his comm, he bellowed to his father, “Shoot that piece of junk out of the sky!” 

The Jedi converged at the broken window of the chamber watching Han’s blaster shots missing the ship every time, just as the ship soared off into the planet’s atmosphere, helpless to stop its retreat. 

Sinking to the floor, Ben closed his eyes and searched out the ship. He felt the other Jedi join him to amplify his strength. He saw the ship leave the planet and race into hyperspace, he caught the scent of Ushar, laughing as he bowed before the Emperor. 

“We are free, Master. They can’t track us where we are going now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, getting right into it, aren't they? So, some of the ideas here are my own, but I did borrow some places and different jedi tricks from the EU lore. I hope you like the twist I added with stuff in the story.
> 
> Thanks again to my super awesome beta, Zombiefied419!!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> Star Wars The Jedi Path
> 
> Star Wars Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Teth
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Last Jedi


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting us closer! Enjoy!

##  Chapter 6 

“Not quite, unfortunately. Close your eyes and begin again,” Rey instructed. She was sitting across from Finn trying to teach him how to meditate. He was struggling to find the peace that comes with meditation. Jinaro had been working with him while Rey and Ben attended council meetings, but he had his own training to complete. 

Rey glanced over to where Ben and Jinaro were practicing with their blades, marveling at how fast he was picking up the moves Ben was teaching him. 

‘He’s reading my mind,’ Ben told her, always aware of her watching him. ‘He is anticipating what I’m going to do and working off that.’ 

‘Is that normal for someone at his stage of training?’ 

‘How easily you forget your own training, padawan,’ he joked, using his nickname for her when they were kids. She smirked and turned her attention back to Finn. 

She reached out with the Force and connected with him, showing him how to calm his mind. She had done this before; he was just struggling with it. 

“You’ll know when you get there, Finn. And don’t despair. It takes time to figure all this stuff out.” Rey tried to ease his mind; half of the problem he was having was his frustration at not being able to do it. In a different time, it could have been funny. 

Finn opened his eyes, frustration written all over his face. “I can’t do this. I’ve been trying for days; ever since we got back from Teth.” 

‘Ugh. Don’t remind me about Teth,’ Ben said to her, still sparring with Jinaro. 

‘Hush. That’s not going to help you focus,’ she chastised him. To Finn, she said, “It’s not something that you can do overnight. It takes years for some. You are exactly where you should be with training – actually, I take that back! Look at how much you were able to accomplish with Jinaro on Teth! You are already ahead of your training!” 

Finn blushed a little, and closed his eyes again, a smile playing on his face. Rey closed her eyes as well and followed him into the meditation. While she was watching, she bit her lip, seeing just how close he was to achieving calm. Things still sputtered in the background of his mind halting their progress. 

“Finn, why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you? Maybe we can work it out together so that you can calm your mind.” Rey could tell something was gnawing at him, and she assumed that if he could talk it out maybe he would be able to meditate. 

He opened his eyes and sighed, stood up slowly and walked over to large windowed wall overlooking the city. “I guess I’m feeling guilty.” 

“What about?” Jinaro asked, having ceased the sparring with Ben. They had walked over to the two of them, Jinaro closer to Finn. 

“I got out, but no one else in my unit did. They are all still stuck in the First Order,” he said quietly. 

Ben walked up to Finn, clasping his shoulder. “You should not feel guilty. Feel empowered to do something to help your friends instead.” 

The boy looked up at Ben, tears in his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“Remember when we were talking to the dragon lady?” Finn smiled a little at Ben’s term for the general and nodded. “She wanted intel on the storm troopers. I haven’t delivered you to her yet. Maybe we need to make a deal.” 

‘Ben!’ 

‘Oh, come on. She’s an old bat and you know it. If we have leverage that can help his friends, let’s use it! Regardless, General Holdo will be on our side; dragon-lady would just be icing on the cake and help convince the rest of the council.’ 

Shaking her head, Rey said nothing, but Ben could see a small smile on her face. Jinaro laughed walking up to his teacher. 

“I like the way you think, teacher. Finn, I have an idea. Let’s let these two rest before we pound into them some more.” Jinaro looked up at Ben. “After midday meal, Ben?” 

Ben nodded and watched the two boys leave. He ambled over to Rey, frowning slightly. “If anyone should feel guilty, I supposed it’s me.” 

“It was the middle of battle, Ben. You weren’t exactly thinking as clearly as you are now. There’s no way we could have fit all of his unit on that ship anyway.” She put her arms around him, smiling. “I love how much you care about others.” 

Ben huffed a laugh, putting his arms around her also. “Too much of my…Uncle? in me.” 

Rey laughed. “Your mother you mean?” 

“Hey, my mom can be a calculating general when she needs to be. Sends men off to battles that she knows may not be won.” 

“More like, she fights to make sure that no one goes into battles that _can’t_ be won.” Rey looked up at Ben, her face stern for a moment. “She is smart enough to understand the difference between can’t and may. And so are you. 

“The Jedi serve all, not just a select few.” 

Ben thought that over for a moment while they stood together, looking out over the streets of the city. Rey’s words almost always had a deeper meaning; like she was always quoting some famous Jedi from the past and their musings. 

‘You are an old soul, my love.’ 

‘How do you figure that?’ 

‘Everything you say sounds like it came out of an old book,’ he snickered as her face reddened. ‘It does, doesn’t it? You memorized all the books that Luke gave you!’ 

‘I-I was on my own in the far reaches of space! I had to learn everything somehow!’ 

‘You had me, silly padawan.’ 

She looked up at him, eyes bright. ‘Yes, I did.’ 

Ben’s thoughts moved back to Finn, and he worried his lip with his teeth. ‘There must be something we can do to help. There are other Force-sensitive troopers. I really feel like it’s our responsibility to get as many of them out as we can.’ 

Rey nodded into his chest. ‘I agree. Let’s eat and then see what Jinaro and Finn come up with. The next problem is Ushar, the Knights, Snoke and the Emperor. Probably in that order, too.’ 

‘Ushar needs to die,’ Ben said, his stance becoming rigid. ‘I’m tired of seeing him float all over the galaxy, killing everything in his path.’ 

‘We need to meditate. The anger is taking hold of you, Ben. It’s not good to let things consume you.’ 

‘I need him to die, then I’ll be much better.’ 

Rey disconnected herself from him and took a step back. She regarded him slowly, searching for something in his face. ‘There is something else. Something that is driving your hatred for him. The Jedi texts- ‘ 

“Don’t talk to me about Jedi texts. This man is a constant threat to my family, Rey! Of course, I want him dead.” Ben ran his hand through his hair, a nervous gesture that Rey was used to him doing when he was younger. 

“Part of the Jedi code in warning about the Dark side is to avoid passionate thinking. It leads to the Dark, Ben. You know that.” 

Ben smirked, attempting to swing the conversation away from Ushar. “I’m passionate about you, young padawan. Do you want me to stop that?” 

Rey rolled her eyes. “You aren’t getting out of this that easy. Tell me, Ben, please. Why are you so focused on Ushar? And don’t tell me because he’s a threat. Snoke and the Emperor are also but you are not as focused on them.” 

Ben collapsed in the chair next to the window. Ushar represented the First Order, in all things evil. But, if Ben were truly to think it over, Ushar was just the puppet, as the council had said not long ago. Snoke and the Emperor were the ones feeding him, stoking the fire…why wasn’t he more focused on them? When he thought about Ushar his blood would boil and the anger would begin to consume him. He was so angry about that man’s very existence. 

Rey, who was following his line of thought, crouched down on the ground next to him placing her hand on his knee. “Dig deeper. What else?” 

“I was supposed to be him,” Ben said quietly. 

Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she finally put it all together. She jumped into his lap and wound her arms around him as tears started falling down his cheeks. “You are not him, Ben! You are a good man! I’ve known you my whole life and I’ve never seen an ounce of evil in you that Ushar has running through his veins.” 

Ben shook his head. “But it should have been me. Uncle stopped it, but the universe first wanted me for the leader. I was supposed to kidnap children and kill innocents.” 

Rey grabbed his face, forcing him to look up at her. “But you didn’t. Do not apologize for something you didn’t do! Focus on me, on this moment. You are the leader of a new generation of Jedi. They need your guidance now more than ever. Do not falter because of what might have been…look at what is!” 

“You said something similar to me on Yavin,” he whispered as he leaned over kissing her hand on his face. 

“And I will continue to say it until we are old and gray…or at least until you believe me.” She put her arms back around them and they sat like that for a long time. They stared out the window watching the busy city streets, both deep in thought. 

‘Thank you, Rey.’ 

She placed a kiss on top of his head but said nothing. 

The next few days were spent training their padawans and planning the offense on Snoke and the Emperor, including eliminating Ushar and his Knights. They had many training sessions with the core Jedi and their padawans; Ben insisted that they do more extensive training together. He and Rey had made some decisions on tactics, based on the Jedi texts, and they were eager to work them all out. 

The core Jedi discussed the ideas Ben had many times, and with some minor changes they all began to extensively train their padawans on specific areas of the Force. 

“Normally individual training is required for some of these techniques,” Ben said, addressing the padawans in front of him, as the Jedi teachers lingered behind him. “But many of these must be group efforts. The intent of this training session is to help all of you build trust in each other, and in the Force as a whole, so that you can meld with each other. 

“Each of you can already meld with your teachers when needed, but you must be able to work together also. Leyaana, please?” Ben stepped back as Leyaana stepped up. She began the training with simple steps that she had used with her three trainees so many years ago – following Anakin and Obi-Wan’s instruction. 

Finally, Ben and Rey were approached by Jinaro and Finn who had worked out a plan. While they were discussing the next council meeting and how to start the conversation to work toward their idea, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Luke and Mara walked in, both with serious expressions on their face. Ben looked between the two and caught a glimmer of a conversation they had before they came into the room. 

“Rey, get the rest of the Jedi. Finn, I think your plan is solid; go talk to that captain friend of yours, Jinaro, and let me know when he has time to talk. We can sit together later,” Ben instructed while motioning for Luke and Mara to sit down. “The Jedi are shipping out in the morning to their assigned ships, let’s get them before they head to bed to rest.” 

Rey closed her eyes for a moment, and said, “They are coming.” 

Soon all the Jedi crowded into Ben and Rey’s quarters. Leyaana looked frazzled by the training with her padawans, but curious as to what was going on. Ma’Rei and Odinna were sitting next to each other, whispering, while Cas and Cain refused to sit down, standing on the edge of the room. 

“Uncle? Mara? Tell us.” 

Mara shifted slightly, so that she could see all the Jedi, but her eyes dropped to her hands in her lap. She shook her head, silently communicating with Luke. 

“Mara would like to right a wrong, my students. We are here to provide you information that I never realized she had until this morning.” Luke shifted and looked directly at Ben, as though he were the only one in the room. “You know Mara’s past?” 

“I was in the room when she was talking to you about it on Yavin. This was years ago, Uncle, surely you are not here to atone for what she has done before becoming a Jedi?” 

“Does everyone know her past?” 

Ben glanced around, but as each of the Jedi looked closer at Mara, he realized that he hadn’t shared everything with them. “Proceed.” 

“Mara had a special job in the original Empire…” Luke started, only to be cut off by Mara. 

“I was the right-hand for the Emperor. He took me from my parents when I was young, saying that I would be a perfect apprentice. He had Anakin, though. Instead of taking me as an apprentice, he had me spy on his enemies, hunt some of them down, all while teaching me the Force through Sith training. I’ve done a lot of things in my life that I’m not proud of.” Her eyes raised to meet Ben’s, sorrow pouring out of them. “But, none of them as bad as this. 

“I can tell you the path to Exegol,” she said quietly. 

Ben stood up, Rey behind him. “You…what? We’ve been trying to find that damn planet for years! What do you mean you can show us the path?” 

Rey put her hand on Ben’s arm, though her face was fierce, she tried to calm him down. “Ben, wait, let her speak. Maybe it just came to her in a vision?” she asked hopefully. 

Mara shook her head. “I thought that if I gave you the path to the planet, I was ensuring all of your deaths. It’s been gnawing at me for years and finally partially came out in a dream this morning. I accidentally sucked Luke into the dream, so I was explaining it after and, well, now I’m here.” 

Leyaana stepped forward, her lekku jostling at her sudden move. “I think you need to give us way more information than that, Mara. You knew the path to Snoke and Ushar, and now to the Emperor, this entire time? And, what, you enjoyed seeing us flit all over the galaxy trying to find it?” 

Odinna and Ma’Rei took similar stances as Leyaana. Cas and Cain, however, remained quietly behind everyone, just listening. Ben was used to them waiting until all was said. Neither one of them would jump in as the others would. Cain, by nature, would want to but Cas usually held him back forcing him to be more patient. 

Mara sat up straight and looked at Leyaana. “I did not enjoy watching this, no. But if you will let me, I am happy to explain my motivation.” 

‘Teacher Ben? My friend is here with us. He is insisting on speaking with you now,’ Jinaro said, standing just outside of Ben’s quarters. 

Ben glanced up and Rey, knowing that she had heard him also. Rey shrugged. ‘They will be a part of this; I am fine with them coming in. Perhaps it will be useful for this captain to hear what Mara is saying also.’ 

‘Bring him in. You and Finn may stay; our conversation concerns you as well. But, please don’t interrupt.’ 

‘Finn and I won’t, teacher. I can’t promise my friend won’t.’ Jinaro opened the door with Finn and a New Republic captain following him in. The group looked up in surprise to see them enter the room, but they didn’t say anything. 

“Are you sure you want him in this conversation Ben?” Luke asked standing slightly, looking to the captain. “He works for the council.” 

“Actually, Luke, I work directly for General Holdo,” the captain said, a smile framing his face. “Poe Dameron; nice to meet all of you.” 

“Thank you for coming, Captain Dameron. Mara was just about to tell us about the path to Exegol to get to Snoke’s army.” Ben gestured to Poe to sit down; whose eyes had gone wide. “Please let her continue, then we can have a further conversation on what to say to the general. We would not keep this from her.” 

Mara looked apprehensively at Poe, then turned her face down to her hands in her lap again. Luke grabbed one of her hands in a show of silent support, urging her to continue. “As I was saying, in my youth I was one of the right-hands for the Emperor – in truth, I was an assassin for him. I often mourn for the life I lived having seen the end of many people, but I cannot change what I did. I can only move forward and try to atone for that life. 

“When I first came to the Jedi school on Yavin and saw the men I knew to be closely associated with the Emperor, I panicked. I thought Luke was crazy to have them around the innocence of children, but he helped me to realize that they had moved on from their former lives just as I had. Eventually, I understood and wanted to help. That’s why I came back to visit as often as I did. 

“At first, I didn’t tell you the path to Exegol because I knew that it would be hard, if not impossible, for you to traverse through the Unknown Regions of the galaxy. But if I’m being totally honest with myself, and why I am here today, is that I was afraid to face that again. I realized in my dream last night that I had been protecting each of you from the fate that I once endured. The Sith loyalists on that planet will kill anyone not of the Dark, and I had to protect the children.” 

Mara looked up again, meeting Ben’s eyes. “You are not children any longer. You are all Jedi and can handle the Dark side, where before I did not think you could. 

“As I said, I am here to atone for a mistake. The mistake was not telling Luke and the rest of the teachers that I knew how to get to the planet and letting them decide when you were all ready. I can fly through the Unknown Region to Exegol; I know the path that we must take to end his rule once and for all.” 

“Is it charted? Can we follow a plot to get us there?” Poe asked, leaning toward Mara. 

She shook her head. “No, but I can create a path. The way is in my head, I just need help putting it down so that you can navigate through.” 

Poe looked to Ben. “I know we have other things to discuss, Jedi Ben, but I can work with her to create a path to Exegol. I’ve worked years on plotting courses.” 

Ben nodded. He glanced at Rey, and then his eyes focused back to Poe. “Let us discuss your plans of Jinaro and Finn’s request, first. Then you and Mara can spend some time getting what we need to find Exegol.” 

He turned to Mara, his eyes softening. “I understand, Mara. And I would never hold someone’s past over their head. But,” he warned, leaning closer, “do not hold anything back. We are in the final stages of this war; I can feel it. I need to know everything that you do in order to help the general plan our attack.” 

Mara nodded, her eyes sinking again. 

Rey, looking at Poe, asked, “What have you three come up with, Captain?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always knew that I would introduce Poe, just wasn't sure how to really use him. In my time line he is younger than he is in the movies, so remember that. Anyway, what do you guys think of the story so far? Interesting I hope?
> 
> Also, a note on Mara's story line. I have taken a lot from her EU story, but I did have to alter certain things in order to align with my trilogy. Hope that makes sense.
> 
> Love to my beta, Zombiefied419, for everything - just everything!!
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and healthy, and staying inside as much as possible. 
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mara_Jade_Skywalker
> 
> Star Wars: Jedi vs Sith, An Essential Guide to the Force
> 
> Star Wars: The Jedi Path
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker The Visual Dictionary
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is late! Yesterday totally got away from me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

##  Chapter 7 

Sometimes the quiet is all that Ben craved. After they had finished their discussions, and a plan to free the troopers in Finn’s unit had been discussed, he relished in the calm when all hectic minds had left his quarters. In a rare moment of separation, Rey had gone with Jinaro, Finn and Captain Poe to review star charts, Mara needing to rest before they focused on the plan to map a way to Exegol. 

So, Ben found himself alone and basking in the quiet when he heard a knock at the door. He reached out softly with his mind, so as to not scare whoever was waiting for him, to discover it was his mother. 

‘Come in, Mother,’ he called out to her. A moment later she opened the door and walked in. He had half expected her to have one or both of the twins with her but was pleasantly surprised to see that she was alone. 

“Hello, Mother. What can I do for you?” he asked, looking up from his position on the soft couch, rather than standing up. 

“I just wanted to see if you needed anything for this plan. Or trip.” Her eyes didn’t quite meet his, as they flitted around the room. 

He pointed to his head. “I can hear you. That’s not why you are here.” 

With a sigh, she sat down next to him. “Are you happy?” 

He was taken aback by the question, he could hear concern in her mind, but he truly wasn’t expecting her to ask him that. Not once in his life so far had anyone actually asked him that question. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, are you happy? With your life? Being a Jedi teacher…with Rey…” 

_Ah, that’s it,_ he thought to himself. “Is there something bothering you? Are you unhappy about Rey and I being together?” 

She shook her head, a troubling look creeping its way on her face. “No, you know I love Rey. That’s not it.” 

“Well, tell me then. The suspense is killing me, Mother.” He laughed lightly and placed his hand on hers. “I can read you well enough to know you are worried. Tell me. We can figure it out together.” 

“There is something that I never told you,” she began, standing up and starting to pace. “I don’t quite know how to say it, honestly. Your father and I disagreed on this; he wanted to protect you and not tell you. But, after years of having the same discussion, I convinced him that you were old enough to understand what we did…and why.” 

Ben furrowed his brow and leaned closer to her. “What is it that you wanted to tell me?” 

She sighed again but said nothing for a moment. Finally, she sat down again next to him and put her hand on his. “What we are doing, all of this, is not what was supposed to happen.” 

Suddenly, Ben understood. He could feel her unease at hiding this from him, and he rushed to stop the conversation before she got more agitated. “You mean because I was supposed to be Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren?” he asked, watching her eyes grow wide. 

“You-you know?” 

“A few months ago, when I was on my way to the Sith village…before Exar Kun’s attack on the school. Rey was meditating and came in contact with Luke. He was reliving his vision and she saw it.” 

“So it was Rey who told you?” 

He nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. “She was the one who calmed me, Mother. I was terrified about what I had become, in another life I guess, but she made me realize that wasn’t who I am. I never said anything to anyone other than her or Uncle. He and I have analyzed it many times.” 

Ben could tell that she was processing everything he had said, so he remained silent. Finally, her eyes looked up at him. “How do you feel about all of this?” 

He stood up and began pacing as she had. “I’ve gone over and over it, honestly. Trying to find any similarities in my current self and those I heard about in the vision. That was not an easy thing to do. Rey and I have meditated on it many times, as I said, and I have come to the decision that I will ignore it.” 

“Ignore it? Why on earth would you ignore that?” She had stood and walked over to him. Her small frame bracing him and stopping him from pacing. 

“Why would I focus on it? I am not Kylo Ren, you and Uncle saw to that. I have grown differently…made different choices. What do I need to learn more about it for? What possible good does that serve?” 

“What was it that Master Yoda would always say to us when speaking of the future?” She leaned in, imploring him with her eyes to understand. “The future is uncertain, but we can gain wisdom from what we see. Even if it is not the path we take, it can be our way of finding out which path we should take.” 

Ben sat with a thud. “You mean…” 

“I think you should remember what you heard of the vision; keep it in your heart and mind when you are fighting Ushar, Snoke and the Emperor.” 

“Do you not believe I can keep myself away from the Darkness, Mother?” His voice waivered a little as he could feel the anger rising in him. “Have I proven nothing to you over the years?” 

Leia bit her lip and sat next to him again, though this time she didn’t reach out to take his hands. “I do not worry about you; I worry for you. In another life, they succeeded in getting into your mind and turning you away from me. From all of us. I worry that they will do this again.” 

‘I would never let that happen,’ Rey said to him in his head in a stern voice. She was hovering outside giving them time to talk, but he knew she was listening. ‘None of them can have you.’ 

“Mother, Rey wouldn’t allow that to happen. Do you remember what happened when I was thirteen? When she kicked him out of my head? She’s even stronger now.” He reached out and grabbed her arms, pushing comfort into her with his feelings. “Even if I falter, which I do not believe I will, she will bring me back. You have to know that.” 

“I know she loves you…” Leia started, biting her lip again. 

“Just say it. What is it truly that’s bothering you?” 

“What if something happens to Rey during this battle? She has always been the key to keeping you in the Light, Ben. If we were to lose her, I fear that we will lose you right after.” 

“Mother, I love her with all my heart. Surely you know that already. But she is not the only person I love. I am not so easily swayed that one look into a Dark mind will turn me. You must have more faith in me than that.” His frustration started to outweigh his compassion and he stood up again, walking to the window and staring out into the city. “It pains me that you would think so little of me.” 

“No! That’s not it! I’m saying this all wrong…you don’t know what it’s like to lose someone that you love, Ben. You haven’t experienced that yet. If Rey were to fall in battle, your mind would not be your own. You would lose yourself to anger and loss! That is what I worry over!” 

His eyes were fierce when he turned away from the window. He leaned against the frame of the large window and stared at her, eyes flashing in anger. “What of losing Grandfather? Or Qui-Gon? Do you think me so cold that all of the teachers we have lost had no effect on me?” 

Rey entered the room at that point, tears in her eyes. She ran up to Ben and threw her arms around him. She glanced at Leia, but made no comment. 

Luke followed Rey in, eyes concerned, glancing between Leia and where Rey and Ben stood embracing. Silently, he and Leia looked at each other and Ben knew that his mother was telling Luke what had happened. 

“Leia…” 

“Don’t you ‘Leia’ me, Luke. He is my son and I am allowed to worry!” Her eyes were flashing as she regarded her brother. 

He nodded, stepping forward toward his sister. “I understand worrying, but please understand that even if something happens to Rey, that doesn’t mean he is lost. The ‘death’ of the Jedi teachers wore heavily on him. You and I both know he had a hard time, especially after Father left us. 

“But Rey is his solid ground, and we always knew this would be true. Years ago, when Rey expelled Snoke from Ben’s mind it was solidified. The dyad, Leia. We knew she would keep him from faltering, but he is not the same man I saw in my vision! Even you must see that based on what I told you.” 

Ben and Rey looked to Luke; their eyes confused. Luke sighed and came inside, shutting the door behind him. “A dyad in the Force means that you both are tied together. Two that are one, is what the old Jedi texts said. It’s extremely rare, happening only a handful of times in known history. The strength of what you feel for each other is made stronger in the Force.” 

“Mother, I will not turn to the Dark Side,” Ben repeated, almost not hearing what Luke was saying. 

Leia nodded and walked up to him, placing her arms around him and Rey. “We have a lot to plan and do; let’s continue this conversation later? I love you both; and a mother is allowed to worry over her children.” 

Luke and Leia left at that point, leaving Ben and Rey reeling from the information that had been thrown at them. In the confines of their quarters, they discussed quietly what this could all mean. How it affected them, and what they were likely to do as a result. 

‘We are waiting for Poe at this point,’ she said, turning the conversation over to the plan to get the troopers. ‘He said he would have everything worked out with the council by morning. Jinaro and Finn are back in their quarters trying to meditate since Finn is worrying like crazy.’ 

Ben tightened his arms around her. They were sitting on the couch opposite the window, watching the sky darken into evening. ‘That’s the last thing on my mind right now.’ 

She shifted, laying her hand on his chest. ‘I know. I was trying to distract you.’ 

‘My own mother thinks I’m going to turn to the Dark Side. Not much can distract me from that.’ 

‘She loves you and she worries. That is really a Mom thing to do, Ben, and you know it!’ 

‘It means she doesn’t have faith in me.’ 

“No, it does not.” Rey sat up and turned to face him, her eyes flashing. “It means that she is normal! Could she have used the Force to discern that possibility from you? Yes! But humans are not always rational. You were the one who told me that! Do not fault her for loving you enough to worry about you.” 

Rey continued to get him to see her point throughout the long, sleepless night. Ben’s emotions were flying all over the place and he found that he couldn’t concentrate on anything. They ended up staying up all night to talk it all out. There was one thing they had avoided, though, and that was Luke’s mention of the dyad. Neither of them had knowledge in that aspect of the Force…so they chose to focus on everything else. 

By morning, Ben’s temperament had improved. Though they were both tired, they still managed to make it to the council meeting on time. They walked into the room and saw that his parents, Luke and Mara, and Jinaro and Finn, had beaten them there. Ben walked over to Leia first, leaning down and placing his forehead on hers. 

‘I am sorry for how I reacted, Mother. I couldn’t see past my own feelings to consider yours.’ 

‘And I am sorry at how it came out. I didn’t communicate my thoughts to you very well.’ She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. ‘I love you, Ben, and I just don’t want to see you get hurt in any way.’ 

‘I know, Mother. I love you, too.’ 

By the time he sat down in a chair next to Poe, Rey sitting on the other side of him, he felt lighter than he had the night before. He looked up to the council members who had already sat down and waited expectedly for them to discuss the plan. Unfortunately, his moment of calm didn’t last long. 

“I just fail to see how this is an important step for the New Republic,” the dragon lady was saying, in response to Poe’s plan. “We have troops and many fighters at this point. This is a risky maneuver, even for you, Captain Dameron.” 

“It may be risky, my Lady, but it’s worth it. We gain troopers who are trained in combat – we gain an upper hand in the man to man fights with this knowledge,” Poe argued, standing with his hands leaning on the table in front of him. 

“Not to mention that these are all Force-sensitive young ones. They are being trained in the ways of the Sith, which means that they know the Dark and not the Light. Our focus should be to release them and teach them the ways of the Light side of the Force, my Lady,” Ben added, standing next to Poe. “The Jedi will complete this mission, with or without you.” 

‘Bad move, Ben. Now she will release her fangs on you.’ Ben almost laughed at Rey’s comment in his head. ‘Dragon lady doesn’t like ultimatums.’ 

The room became almost deafening as all the council members began speaking at once. General Holdo intervened at that point, calling the meeting to order. She stood up and addressed the council. 

“I have said this many times, ladies and gentlemen; the Republic has a long-standing comradery with the Jedi, and we are relying on them to assist us in dire times. Each of the Jedi assigned out to the fleet have provided us with intelligence and strategy far beyond what we have gathered on our own.” She stared down each of the council members in turn. “We are not going to abandon them now that they are asking for our help. There is no one who should turn away from them right as they are helping us. 

“As acting general in this war against the First Order, I approve the request from the Jedi.” She turned and looked straight at Ben. “General Solo; you have this council’s permission to take the fleets that your Jedi command to rescue the troopers at your convenience.” 

After a moment of silence, the general turned to Poe, and said, “What supplies do you need to complete your task, Captain?” 

After much deliberation and thought on the needs for this rescue, the council dispersed. The Jedi going one way and the rest of the Republic council going the other. 

“I need an hour with Mara before we leave,” Poe said to Ben and Rey as they were filing out of the room. “I’ll meet you at the Falcon then.” 

“Thank you, Captain, for your persistence. I know we all appreciate it,” Rey said, reaching out her hand. “We will meditate on the entrance point, as we discussed, and see if Finn can contact anyone in his unit. We will meet you at the Falcon.” 

Ben, Rey, Jinaro and Finn all walked through the living quarters of the building, heading into Ben and Rey’s quarters. As soon as they were there, Jinaro and Finn sat down on the couch and started their meditation. Finn had still been unable to do this on his own but could with Jinaro’s help. Rey and Ben supervised, watching for contact to be made, but not interfering with the lesson. 

Once they were sure that Finn was reaching out, they closed their eyes and watched the thin line of the Force connecting them to the storm trooper’s location. Finn focused on finding his friends, with Jinaro’s help, while Ben and Rey ‘looked’ around to see where the ship was located. 

‘The Expansion Region,’ Ben said to Rey only. He hadn’t wanted to break Finn’s concentration. ‘Looks like Dorin, if I’m recognizing that planet correctly. They can’t survive on the planet, so they must be in orbit.’ 

‘I have it; we’ll ask Poe to search ahead now that we know what it looks like,’ Rey commented back. They took their attention back to Finn now that they were certain where the troopers were; he had just made contact. 

‘FN2187? Is that you? What are you doing!? If they catch us…’ a young female voice said in their heads. Jinaro prodded Finn to keep the conversation going, but none of them said anything for fear of scaring this person. 

‘It’s OK, I promise. I am with friends and they are going to help me. I can get you out. All of you.’ Finn’s voice was quiet but urgent. He was still in the rudimentary phase of being taught but was learning fast. 

‘I don’t understand. How are you going to get us out?’ 

‘We have a plan to infiltrate the ship that you guys are on. The Knights aren’t with you anymore, right?’ 

‘No, they haven’t been on this ship in a while. FN2187, please, you’ll be hurt. Or some of us will be. It’s not safe. You got out; and we are all happy about that! Be safe and stay where you are!’ 

‘TZ1719, please. We can help you. I just need you and the rest of the unit to help us out when we get there.’ 

There was silence on the other end. Ben and Rey were just starting to worry that Finn had lost the connection when her small voice spoke again. 

‘What do you need us to do?’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting so close to the climax of the story, I'm so excited for all of you to read it! I hope you are all staying safe and sane right now!
> 
> Thanks to my beautifully wonderful beta, Zombiefied419!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dorin
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Expansion_Region
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Return of the Jedi
> 
> Star Wars The Force Awakens
> 
> Star Wars The Last Jedi
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, crap, I forgot this yesterday. Had to work most of the weekend, so that's my bad for forgetting. I'll be better going forward!

##  Chapter 8 

As the stars streaked past the window of the Falcon, Ben contemplated their plan. There were times when he doubted that he was meant to lead the new Jedi team, and this was one of them. He knew that they had help from the inside, which heightened his resolve a bit, but he inherently worried over his team. 

His mother, Luke and Mara had elected to stay behind, leaving Han and Poe to pilot the Falcon. U’Kurran was on a special assignment, but Min opted to join them, leaving their daughter with her mother on Chandrila. There was a modest fleet surrounding them, with the Jedi commanding them. They had met up just outside of the sector and were heading toward the ship as fast as they could. 

“Mister Ben?” Finn asked, walking up to him. 

Ben turned his head and smiled. “Just Ben, kid. What can I do for you?” 

“I just w-wanted to say, um, thank you. You know, for doing this.” He shuffled his feet and blushed a little. “I know this is a crazy idea, but I appreciate that everyone here is trying.” 

Ben put his hand on Finn’s shoulder and the boy looked up at him. “You are a Jedi, Finn. Never be afraid to speak your mind or tell us what’s bothering you. We all stick together for the good of us as a team, and the galaxy as a whole. Your friends on that ship were stolen from their families and have a greater purpose in the Force. We are all happy to be helping on this mission.” 

Finn nodded, smiling up at him, before moving back to sit next to Jinaro. Since they shared quarters, Ben knew that helped with them getting closer having spent all their time together training or planning this mission. 

“Ben, I’m slowing the fleet. I just picked up the ship on radar…exactly where you said it would be,” Poe’s voice said through the comm. Ben walked toward the cockpit of the familiar ship, opening the door and stepping in behind his father and Poe. 

“Any other ships in the area, Captain?” 

Poe glanced up at him, smirking. “No…not yet, anyway. Unless they are masking their bulk from our radar. This ship has excellent tracking capabilities.” 

Han laughed. “She’s an old friend. I couldn’t have her unprotected out there.” 

Ben smiled back at them. “She has a lot of tricks, Captain.” 

Leaving them to continue to manage the ships surrounding them, Ben walked back into the lounge area of the Falcon informing the Jedi that they were close. All of them acknowledged as the fleet began to slow. Poe made the rounds of the fleet picking up the Jedi so that in a couple short hours they were all together on the Falcon and ready to go into battle. Each had comms for their ship, so that they can keep up to date with progress and give orders as needed. 

“Long time no see, leader,” Leyaana said, giving him and Rey short hugs. “Couldn’t stay away from the action for long, huh?” 

Rey smiled, hugging Leyaana back. “Ben would get bored if we stayed in port for too long.” 

Ben laughed, hugging the rest of the Jedi as they came in. “We need to have more team meetings, guys, I don’t want to keep us away from each other for too long.” 

“Miss us, Ben?” Odinna said, smirking at him while Ma’Rei walked over and threw her arms around her. The two hugged and kissed, not having seen each other for a while. 

“Your snarky face? No way.” 

Odinna and Ma’Rei stuck their tongues out at him almost in unison, and then left, hand in hand, to greet the rest of the team. Cas and Cain hugged each other quickly also, their faces close together speaking silently. 

‘I really feel like we shouldn’t have kept Cas and Cain apart, Ben…Odinna and Ma’Rei, too. It really doesn’t feel right.’ Rey worried her lip with her teeth. ‘We really should have thought out the assignments better.’ 

‘I worry about that as well.’ Ben sighed placing his arm around her shoulder watching the Jedi greeting each other. ‘But this is war, Rey. We all have to make concessions.’ 

She looked up at his worried face. ‘But…’ 

‘But, let’s make sure that each of them set time aside to speak with each other. We need to have regular meetings with all of us.’ Ben ran his hand through his hair. ‘I didn’t plan this out well, did I?’ 

“OK, bring us in, kids. If you are going to talk about us, let us in on the joke,” Cain said, walking up to them and smirking. “I know that look, Ben.” 

Ben smirked at his long-time friend. “I was just saying that we should have more regular meetings with all of us. And all of you should make time to chat, too. Don’t lose the connection you have with each other during this.” 

“And,” Rey added, reaching out to take Cas and Cain’s hands in hers, “don’t keep anything back. If this arrangement isn’t working out, then we can amend it.” 

“We love seeing you guys, and regular meetings are good. But,” Cas said, stepping forward to hug Rey and Ben, “don’t take our happiness at seeing each other that we are unhappy with the stations. We are all doing just fine. Don’t worry over us!” 

As a group they came together and linked quickly, sinking into the familiar feeling of friendship that surrounded each of them. Ben and Rey smiled at each other before closing their eyes along with the rest of the group. After a few minutes, they separated and went to separate corners to speak quietly with those closest to them. 

Once the Jedi were settled on the Falcon, the fleet backed off, hiding on the other side of the system where the First Order ship couldn’t see them, while the Falcon began jamming transmissions and sneaking in under the radar. The plan was to use the planet to mask their approach, but as they neared, they could see the ship smoking slightly and their senses went off immediately. 

“They’ve already called for help, Ben,” Poe said in the comm. “We need to make this fast or we could be surrounded by First Order ships at any time. Looks like those kids were able to accomplish what you asked.” 

“Be on alert, Jedi,” Ben called out, going to stand in front of all of them. “They have signaled for help already so we won’t have a lot of time. Poe is going to ease us into the aft hanger bay, as we planned, and hopefully the children will all be there waiting for us.” 

Rey slid beside him, a look of determination on her face, as Cas and Cain, Odinna and Ma’Rei, Leyaana and Min stepped forward behind her. Finn, Jinaro and the rest of the padawans walked in from the back of the ship and stood a few paces back, their mission to protect the Falcon from any troopers entering, and thus Han and Poe – though the two pilots had scoffed at the idea, clearly able to take care of themselves. As they waited for the signal, all the Jedi closed their eyes and began preparing themselves for a fight. 

True to the plan, Poe was able to slide the Falcon into the hanger bay and through the sensors. The First Order ship had taken damage, and their hope was that most of the crew was working to fix the little traps set off by Finn’s old unit rather than the fact that a ship had docked with them. Ben eased the ramp down as he reached out searching their surroundings. He could feel several scared children, surrounded by older angry guards. 

“There are many troopers surrounding the children,” Ben informed the team. “Sabres out.” 

As soon as the ramp lowered, everything started to move fast. Ben, Rey, Cas and Cain were the first ones down the ramp into an explosion of blaster fire. The troopers who were surrounding the children started firing at them, some rushing up with electric swords. Cas and Cain stepped forward and began fighting the troopers, while Ben and Rey focused on deflecting the blaster shots. They were all keenly aware that there were children in the hanger with them, so they tried to absorb the shots more so than deflect back. 

Odinna and Ma’Rei, followed closely by Leyaana and Min, ran down the ramp and separated, joining the fight. Finn and Jinaro, by design, lingered back a little until the fighting started to die down. As the Jedi pushed forward, the troopers were dropping. They gained ground faster than they anticipated and soon enough Ben was able to signal to Finn and Jinaro to come down. 

Finn ran down the ramp, and looked toward the children, recognizing all of them. He beckoned them to run toward the Falcon, as the Jedi continued to battle the troopers. The kids ran, skirting the fighting, and into the holding area of the Falcon. Jinaro ushered them in, while Finn continued to look around. 

‘Ben, we are missing at least five of them,’ Finn told him. ‘I only counted nine.’ 

‘Jedi,’ Ben said, linking them all in one motion. ‘We need to search out the last five. Leyaana and Min, please take Finn and Jinaro and find them. We will join you once we are done here. 

‘Padawans, calm the children and get them food and water. Tell my father and Poe that we are going after the remaining.’ 

The four took off down the hanger bay, exiting into the hallway of the ship. Ben could feel that they had run into other troopers but were managing. The rest of the Jedi continued to fight their way through the troopers, including those that had run in after the melee had begun. 

Once the last trooper fell, the group ran through the hanger and into the hallway after the other four. The troopers were on the ground, beaten. Ben stopped and closed his eyes, searching for the Force signature of Leyaana, who he knew he could find faster than any of the others. When they taught together, they used to do this as a training mechanism for the younger generation. 

‘I found her,’ Ben said, looking to Rey. ‘I think I felt Finn’s anger. We need to get to them as fast as we can.’ 

‘Let’s go.’ She still had her sabre out, but she dimmed it so that they could all run. 

In the hallway, as they headed deeper into the ship, they ran into troopers everywhere. Cain pushed a group of five into an open door, using the Force to seal them in while Cas sliced through the two that had charged her. Ma’Rei closed her eyes, held Odinna’s hand, and the next group became dizzy and sick, making them fall to the ground. Once the way was clear again, the group continued to run through the ship. 

‘Ben! Their other ships are starting to approach!’ Odinna called out reading the instruments on the bridge. 

Ben raised the comm, speaking into it. “Poe, are you there?” 

“We are here, Ben. More troopers came in after you left,” Carri, Ma’Rei’s padawan, called back. “Han and Poe are fighting them off with the rest of the padawans. I’m watching the bridge with most of the children.” 

“Carri, we need to pull the fleet in, fast! Other ships are approaching us.” 

“I’m on it, Ben.” 

He dropped the comm unit in his pocket, using his other hand to throw more troopers into the wall. 

‘Ben, they are everywhere,’ Rey whispered in his ear, holding two troopers while Odinna cut them down with her sabre. ‘I can’t reach Leyaana either. You are better at that, can you try? I’ll cover you.’ 

Ben pressed his back against the wall, letting the other Jedi continue fighting through the hallway. He closed his eyes and sought out the familiar Force signature of his long-time friend. He felt a faint signal not too far from their current position. Her heart was beating rapidly. 

‘Leyaana?’ 

‘I’m OK, Ben. One of them got me in the side with a blaster. Your padawan is very skilled at healing, but we couldn’t waste that much time so he only slowed the bleeding. The remaining children are being held at the far end of the room we are in, but because I’m injured and there are so many of them, we can’t break through.’ 

‘We are coming, my friend. Hold tight; Jinaro is great at healing, but Rey is better.’ 

Pushing back from the wall, he called out to the Jedi to link. All of them stopped what they were doing immediately, trusting him, and throwing him their power. He siphoned it into Rey, though, sensing that she had an idea from the old Jedi texts to clear the hallway. 

‘Brace yourselves,’ Rey said to all of them. She closed her eyes and extended her hands. Ben could see her straining as she called upon a power she had only read about. 

He felt the air stirring around him that soon turned into a tidal wave of wind. If he and the others hadn’t been using the Force to secure their footing, they would have been blown away by the sheer power behind it. The troopers, however, met that fate, and soon the hallway was empty as they were all pushed into the far wall. Rey stopped the Force wind, and then she released their combined Force energy, looking to see if the troopers were going to get back up. When none of them moved, the group continued through the doors to help the rest of the team. 

Ben could see the children trapped at the far end of the room they were in, with the Jedi group hovering behind overturned tables to avoid the blaster fire. Quickly, he and the rest of the team started making their way toward the children, absorbing the blaster shots unless they were able to reflect to a guard without hurting anyone else. 

The fighting continued for a few minutes before the trooper regimen were taken out. Finn rushed forward into the group of children, hugging each one of them, beckoning them to follow. With that, the group turned around and started their journey back to the Falcon. 

They had just gotten to the hanger bay, when they saw a Tie fighter landing right next to them. Ben could sense that it was Ushar but knowing that now would not be a good time to start that fight, he rushed everyone into the Falcon and closed the ramp. Yelling to Poe and his father to get them out, they fled the ship as quickly as they could. 

Out in space again, they could see the New Republic ships locked in battle with four First Order cruisers, including the one they had been on. They were unable to assist or dock with any ships, as they didn’t want to endanger the children. Each of the Jedi who commanded the ship, separated and went into their own sections of the Falcon so that they could remain in contact with their officers. 

Rey made her way to the children at once, leading them into the captain’s quarters. Finn joined them, Jinaro following behind. Ben stayed behind to relieve Poe as co-pilot, who had jumped up and wandered to where the children were being kept. 

“Kid, they just disabled two of the four, and one of them is already starting to fall. This is going to be an easy fight from here. Should we start heading back to Chandrila?” Han turned to look at him, but Ben shook his head. 

“I don’t want to leave until I know that we have them, Father. Plus, we need to return the Jedi to their ships, as they all need to head back to their sectors. Let’s head to the rendezvous point near Rondai-2.” 

Just as they had reached Rondai-2, Finn wandered into the cockpit, Poe right behind him. Ben looked into the face of the boy, sensing sadness. 

“Hey, I’m here to relieve you. Rey said Finn needed you for something,” Poe said, easing into the seat once Ben stood up. 

“Dad, you good? Poe can take over if you need to rest while I help Finn.” 

“I’m good, kid, but thanks. If I need to stretch my old joints or something, I’ll let him know. Go and help your student.” Han smirked up at him, and Ben could see that the real reason was he didn’t want someone he didn’t know manning his ship. Rolling his eyes, Ben steered Finn out to the lounge area where the rest of the Jedi were. 

They navigated toward an empty corner, trying to be quiet while the Jedi concentrated on battle instructions to their ships. Once they had sat down, Ben looked to Finn expectedly. 

“The kids OK?” 

“Yeah, Rey got them to eat, and the rest of the padawans are trying to befriend them. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen most of them, honestly.” 

Nodding, Ben sat back against the wall of the ship. “What’s wrong, Finn? I can feel anger rolling off of you in waves.” 

“Do you remember my friend I told you about? Who came up with the plan to help Rey escape?” The boy’s eyes were wide as he looked up to his mentor. 

“Yes, but I’m sorry, I don’t remember the name. It was FN…?” 

“FN2234, right. He…well, remember I told you that he hated the First Order and I thought for sure he was planning his escape? Well,” Finn said, anger rising up in him again, “he was sent to reconditioning, and that’s why he didn’t come with us. He’s all about the First Order now.” 

Ben sighed and clenched his fists. “I’m so sorry, Finn. I don’t know what to say.” 

“I just wish he had come with me when I left! Then he would be safe.” Finn leaned against the side of the ship with a bang, anger written all over his face. “I can’t get it out of my head, the last time we spoke. Rey said I should come out here and see if you can help me meditate? I still can’t do it on my own.” 

“That’s a good idea; maybe we can meditate together so you can calm your mind. Maybe a solution to this will come to us.” Ben crossed his legs and Finn followed suit, closing their eyes. 

Ben guided Finn to relax his mind and release the anger that was threatening to overwhelm him, and Finn lingered right on the edge of meditation, as was normal. Ben reached out and gave him a small nudge in the right direction, ‘watching’ him fall into place. From there, Ben lifted up a little so that he could still monitor without intruding on Finn’s calm. 

Then, after a few minutes of unbroken meditation, Ben lifted out fully and opened his eyes. They widened as he realized that Finn was hovering a little bit off the ground, his face completely calm. He sat back and let the boy calm himself, reveling in the fact that he had been able to achieve this full state, even with help. 

Finn meditated, hovering off the ground, for a while as Ben watched over him. Making sure that nothing came close to disturbing the child’s time. He knew how passionate Finn was about his friends, and how upset he was, so Ben knew that this meditation was well overdue. 

Out of nowhere, Finn’s eyes shot wide open and he fell ungracefully on the floor. He reached out and grabbed Ben’s arms, jostling him, his eyes full of terror. 

“We need to get to Exegol, now!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go! Ending sequence is starting after this chapter! I hope you are all as excited to see the conclusion as I am to share it with you. Coming up!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta Zombiefied419!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dorin
> 
> https://atomtickets.com/movie-news/force-powers-in-star-wars-canon/
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Rondai-2
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Finn
> 
> Star Wars Jedi vs Sith: An Essential Guide to the Force
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Clone Wars (TV show)
> 
> Star Wars The Force Awakens


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping right in.

##  Chapter 9 

“General, I know that you don’t understand a lot about the Force or how premonitions work, but please do what you can with the council. I need every ship you have, and as many reinforcements from New Republic planets also.” Ben stood in front of the holoprojector, speaking with General Holdo, with Finn and Poe standing next to him. 

Her face was grim as she nodded. “I will give you everything that I can, and then I’ll beg for more if I have to, Ben. Leia and I are heading in there now. Hold steady as long as you are safe. I’ll contact you soon.” Holdo disconnected the transmission and Ben sat down at the game table. 

Finn had run to get Rey and Jinaro after explaining to Ben about his vision. Ben had gone the other direction and practically forced Poe out of the copilot seat and disconnecting the Jedi from their ships and strategies. His first call, before General Holdo, was to Luke and Mara. 

“You run into problems, kid?” Luke asked, a smirk playing on his face as he appeared on the screen. He sobered quickly, though, once he saw Ben’s face. 

“We need you out here, now. As fast as you can. Mara, I hope that you are ready to help us get to Exegol, because we need to get there now.” 

She nodded at him. “I’m ready, Ben. What happened?” 

Finn stepped forward, Jinaro trailing behind him as Rey came up and slipped her hand into Bens. “I was finally able to achieve deep meditation, Mara. Ben, Rey and Jinaro have been helping me, but this time I slid deeper than I have ever gone before.” 

Luke nodded. “What did you see, Finn?” 

Finn closed his eyes and recited what he had seen to everyone, as they were all crowding around to get the details. 

“There was terrible lightning that came from under a large domed mountain, hovering off the ground. It will threaten to overtake the unknown regions of space as it crackles through the galaxy, causing death and destruction in it’s path.” Finn took a deep breath. “I saw the death of planets, wildlife, crops…parents while protecting their children. Men and women falling in the fields while their children remain unharmed and unprotected as the First Order sends their ships out to take them.” 

Finn opened his eyes. “The army we knew he would create will start in this way. He will kill thousands and thousands of people and take their children to start building up the Final Order.” 

Mara and Luke just sat transfixed, while the rest of the Jedi looked at each other in horror. Ben looked up to his Uncle. 

“We need you both with us. We cannot come back to Chandrila; it’s time for us to go to Exegol and stop this before it starts.” 

“We’ll find a way to get there. I’ll go talk to Leia now, she needs to come with us.” 

“Luke, take my ship,” Poe said, stepping forward. “It’s an old Resistance transport. We are going to call General Holdo next to get more troops and fighters, but you can pilot that to meet us.” 

“Thank you, Captain,” Luke said to the young captain, before turning his attention back to Ben and the rest of the group. “Jedi, you have trained for this your whole life. If it becomes urgent for you to leave before we arrive, just remember what all your teachers used to tell you: Work together and do not lose sight of those you love. This is how we win.” 

They all nodded at him, just before he ended the transmission. Ben turned to face Rey, lowering his forehead to hers. ‘Can you see, love? Do we have time to wait?’ 

‘I’m trying, but I’m being blocked. I need help.’ She looked into his eyes, a tear escaping from hers. ‘We need to meld, or I’ll never be able to reach.’ 

Once the conversation with General Holdo was done, Ben gathered everyone that was available, since some of the padawans were staying with the children still and motioned for everyone to hold hands. Poe stood to the side watching in awe as they began to hover off the ground in meditation. 

‘Everyone focus your energy on Rey. She is finding the tendril of Ushar, who was last seen heading into the Unknown Regions. We think he’s heading back to Exegol to check in with his Master.’ Ben took a deep breath. ‘We must determine, as quickly as possible, if we need to leave now or if we have time to wait for the fleet to meet us.’ 

The Jedi dove into the meld quickly and efficiently as they have many times before. Through their hands, they pushed their feelings toward Rey. Soon, she began to feel almost overwhelmed by the sheer strength that was flowing into her; she had melded with some before, but all the Jedi and their padawans created more than she was used to. Ben, sensing her distress at the magnitude of power, reached over and helped her. He syphoned it to her as she needed it, rather than having her hold it all herself. Her thanks came through their personal link as she continued to push through the Unknown Regions. 

The Jedi were rocked by the power of Darkness that surrounded them in Rey’s thread. The anger, hurt, and murkiness that surrounded the planet was sickening. Dark creatures hovering over recent kills, and snakes slithering up a dark pathway, leading into a blurry conclusion in the rock. The smell of death infiltrated their senses as it surrounded and tried to penetrate their bond. Dark, slimy tendrils moved around them trying to shroud the planet from them. 

Though the feeling made their skin crawl, they pushed on and searched the murky grounds. There were many beings filled with anger; they were drawing the Jedi in with the strength of their feelings. The Darkness surrounded them but there was no evidence of a fleet. 

Rey pulled out of the link in a rush, shaking her hands a little. 

“They are building toward it, but we have a few days.” She looked up to Ben. “We can wait for the fleet to arrive. Now, can I have a shower? I feel dirty after that.” 

There were nods all around. “That was the darkest and grossest thing I’ve ever felt, and I fell into one of the oozy marshes on Yavin when I was younger,” Cain said, with a full body shiver. 

“I think I might be sick,” Odinna said, putting her hand up to her mouth. Ma’Rei pulled her up and rushed her into the lavatory in the back of the ship. 

Poe, who didn’t have any Force abilities, was very confused. “Wait, what just happened?” 

Ben, who still had his arms around Rey comforting her, said, “The planet, Exegol, is surrounded by Dark energy, which is filled with death and destruction. To a Force user on the side of the Light, that primarily uses their emotions and feelings…well, I’m sure that you can understand how death and destruction may feel.” 

Poe didn’t say anything to Ben, but he had a disgusted look on his face. “So, we are going to wait for the fleet to get here? What about our ships near Dorin? Should we pull them back?” 

“Where are they in the fight? Do they have a chance at defeating the First Order ships?” Ben asked him. 

“Last I heard they were rounding on the last ship. I’ll give the lead commander a call to get status. I’ll tell them to meet us once that ship is gone.” Poe made his way to the cockpit, leaving the Jedi still reeling from their shared experience. 

The next few hours felt like it shaved years off Ben’s life. He and the Jedi met up with their fleet, each of them leaving to go back to their stations. Ben, Rey, Jinaro and Finn remained with Poe and Han on the Falcon, attending to Finn’s old unit. For the most part, the children were jovial, but they worried about their friends on the ship. After they had been assured that the ship wasn’t destroyed, just rendered inoperable, and the storm troopers onboard taken into custody, they felt better. 

Many wanted the chance to vindicate a friend who may have been arrested; Ben and Rey told them they would have the opportunity once they were finished with the war. The children found little solace in this, but since they were free, didn’t make a fuss about it. 

After what felt like days, Luke and Mara made contact in Poe’s ship, stating that they were close enough to dock. As the four of them waited, having sent the children back to the captain’s quarters to rest, Ben could feel a nervous energy in Finn. Since he had awoken from the deep meditation, he seemed to be filled with utter anticipation. Like he was just waiting for something to happen. 

“Well, sounds like we have a fight on our hands, huh?” Luke said, walking on board with Mara right behind him. “Ready to get this show on the road?” 

“We need to wait for the fleet, Uncle. The general promised that she would send everyone she could find.” Ben greeted Luke and Mara and stepped back. “We need to wait until they get here.” 

“Uh, Ben?” Poe said in the comm unit. 

“Hold on a moment, please.” 

Luke smirked at him, reaching up to clap his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Hear him out, kid.” 

Frustrated, Ben picked up the comm unit and said, “What is it, Captain?” 

“Ben, I’ve never seen this many ships before in my life. They are all here.” 

Ben looked into Luke’s eyes, who smiled at him. “We brought reinforcements. The entire New Republic fleet, and a few others. Let’s go.” 

Though the last few hours had been slow, suddenly everything moved into overdrive. Poe convinced Han to board his ship with the storm trooper children to take them back to Chandrila. He promised to protect the Falcon, but Ben had ultimately convinced him. 

“She’s the first ship I ever flew, Dad. I’ll guard her with my life. I promise she won’t even get a scratch.” 

“You promised, everyone heard it. Not a scratch, right?” 

“Go, Dad, I’ll take care of her.” 

Han wasn’t particularly happy about it, but Leia, who had stowed away on-board Luke and Mara’s ship, told him to go home and take care of Jacen and Jaina. Finally, Han left with the children and the rest of the fleet fell in line with the Falcon. 

“Mara, Poe, lead us out. Let’s get there as fast as we can,” Ben instructed, sitting in the seat behind the captain’s chair, Rey to his right. She reached out and grabbed his hand as they headed into the Unknown Regions of space. 

“OK, let me get us to the jump point,” Mara said, keying in the coordinates into the navicomputer. Poe, waiting for her to finish, was readying the final heading to send to the fleet. Once keyed, they were off. 

Poe’s piloting skills became necessary as they traversed through the wilderness of space that separated the known galaxy from the Unknown Regions. The plan was for them to plot the course and send it back to the fleet. Ben, sensing Poe faltering and struggling. 

“Captain, let Rey and I navigate?” 

“I can do it, Ben.” He was struggling though, and his face was bathed in sweat. Mara put her hand on his arm, and he relented. “OK, fine. But I’m only letting you in because you have mystical powers that can get us through.” 

Chuckling, Ben and Rey swapped positions with Poe and Mara. Sitting down at the controls, Ben looked them over for a half second before increasing his link with Rey and closed his eyes. He knew the controls of the Falcon better than he knew anything else, and he was able to traverse the space using his sensing abilities rather than the view panels. 

It was a surprisingly short amount of time and they were out; in all the lore of the Unknown Regions he always assumed that the wilderness area was massive. As soon as they were out, Poe quickly reached over and submitted the course to the fleet, so they wouldn’t be that far behind them. 

Ben smiled at Rey, oblivious to the gasps of Mara and Poe next to him. Poe grabbed Ben’s head and turned it roughly to look out the portal window, to see the First Order fleet closing in. 

“That has to be a hundred ships!” he whispered, his hand unconsciously reaching for Rey’s. 

He knew the fleet was right behind them, but it was hard to remember that as the ships began firing on them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will go fast and furious from here on, I promise. More later in the week.
> 
> Thanks to my fantastic and wonderful friend/beta Zombiefied419 for just simply everything right now.
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Exegol
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker Visual Dictionary
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say, this is the beginning of the end. I hope you enjoy!

##  Chapter 10 

Ben immediately took evasive action, to avoid getting hit by the barrage of ships. He silently communicated with Rey to assist him, as Poe ran toward the lower laser cannon hold, while Mara manned the upper laser cannon. 

“The fleet is a few minutes behind us. We just need to evade them until they arrive.” Rey gnawed at her lip. 

“I know,” Ben said, not daring to take his eyes off the ships or the panel in front of him as he felt her worry. “It’s going to be tight. Hopefully Poe and Mara can keep them at bay while we wait.” 

Ben wove through the cruisers firing on them, trying to get the blaster shots to take out their own ships. As he maneuvered through the throng of ships, he felt the Dark presence again in the back of his head. The painful, seeping entity who had tried to take over his mind when he was younger was starting to edge its way in. 

‘Rey!’ he called out, grabbing his head and closing his eyes. He felt her presence just as he was starting to feel overwhelmed from the pain. 

He felt her grab his hand and hold on tight. Her love and Light pushing until the Darkness was overwhelmed and began receding. His eyes flew open to stare into hers; she had a fierce expression on her face. Her face got harsher as she felt his guilt at allowing the presence in start to overwhelm him. Silently they looked at each other for just a moment, not truly able to take their attention away from the fight. In those moments they communicated without words: his guilt to her compassion, his appreciation to her understanding. 

“You guys start without us?” Ben heard Cain say in the comm. They looked up to see the fleet arriving, and the First Order ships started to fire on them instead. 

Having a moment of reprieve, Rey captured Ben’s eyes again. ‘Stop. You cannot control when someone else tries to enter your mind.’ 

‘I wasn’t strong enough to stop him,’ he said, his eyes filling with tears. ‘I couldn’t do it without you.’ 

‘So what? Does that mean you aren’t a strong person? No! You reached out for help immediately! You didn’t just give in, Ben, which is what others may have done.’ She leaned forward and rested her forehead to his. ‘Do not mistake asking for help as a sign of weakness. We protect each other. Right?’ 

Unable to verbalize what he was feeling, he just sent love and appreciation through their link. He had just closed his eyes when he heard Cain again. 

“Left flank, Ben. Let’s see if we can distract the far ships so we can get our landing craft on the surface?” 

“I’m on it, Cain. Cas, Ma’Rei and Odinna?” 

“We’re here, Ben.” 

“Go to the right and cover us.” Ben turned the ship down, and veered to the left, sensing Cain’s ship right behind him. 

As the Jedi moved the fleet more to the right, the First Order started following them, leaving a hole on the right side. A shot hit the side of the ship, but Ben ignored it. He pushed through the two ships remaining and was able to line up the shots for Poe and Mara, right as Finn and Jinaro pushed their way into the bridge. 

“We have a slight hit on the far side of the ship. It didn’t look bad, though. Finn and I were able to stop the gas leak in the back.”, while Luke held it together with the Force.” Jinaro sat down behind Ben, Finn next to him. 

“We are pushing our way through to try and land. Right now, I can’t get a read on the planet though, to see if there are troopers or other defensive mechanisms. Can you two concentrate on that while I try and get us there?” 

“Yes, Finn?” Jinaro and Finn closed theretheir eyes and began to work together to search the surface of the planet. 

“Ben, we are ready to send out our landing craft. Odinna’s ship is the farthest away, but she’s pushing in. The rest of the fleet needs to pull in, so they concentrate the fighting away from us.” Cas said through the comm. 

“Do it. I’m almost there. Finn and Jinaro are searching the surface to see what is waiting for us there.” 

“We have a clearing just to the side of the large rock hovering over the ground,” Jinaro said, his voice straining a little. “There is enough room for us to land. But, Ben, I cannot penetrate the rock barrier. I can’t see what’s inside.” 

Nodding, Ben relayed the information to the Jedi as he pushed past the last ship, opening his way to land on the surface. He saw the fleet start to pull in on Cas’ orders, drawing the fire. They were fairly evenly matched in numbers, but he knew the fire power of the First Order fleet. 

‘We need to cut off the head, and the fleet will fall,’ Rey whispered quietly in his mind. 

‘I figured as much. Rey…’ he started, only to have her cut him off. 

‘I know, Ben. I will stay with you in your mind no matter what happens. You will not fall to them!’ The anger and determination in her voice was like a salve on a wound for him. He focused on that as he landed the ship. 

Ben, Rey, Jinaro and Finn exited the Falcon and looked around at the dark and desolate planet. Dust rose through the cracks in the ground, making the air almost unbreathable. As they all landed, the Jedi and padawans flocked around them, standing in a circle with their backs to each other, surveying the planet and gearing up to battle. They could sense danger lurking around every corner, so they were readying themselves for whatever was coming next. 

The battle continued to rage on above their heads, with their presence on the planet either not yet detected or being ignored due to the fighters in the sky. Ben looked up just as Poe’s ship circled above and took out two more First Order fighters. He shook his head, knowing that his father couldn’t remain outside of the fight, then he looked down to his friends and motioned for them to get closer. 

Each Jedi, teacher and padawan alike, grabbed the hand of the person standing next to them. Luke, Mara, Leia and Poe, who had just exited the Falcon, watched in wonder as the group closed their eyes and linked through the Force. There was a hue of light that shone around them as they all entered a meld. Ever the teacher, Luke closed his eyes and watched in wonder at what they had created. 

“They are all linked through the Force,” Luke explained, keeping his voice low. “It’s an old Jedi technique called Battlemeld. What makes this impressive is the sheer number of people that have entered the meld. Now, as they fight, they will be able to see different views of the battlefield. Any that are in the meld will be able to see all other’s perspectives, so they can see what’s coming and how to avoid it or stop it. 

“It’s quite impressive that they were able to do that. And so quickly.” 

The melded Jedi opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and turned toward the rock, expecting everyone to follow. He sensed hesitation, so he turned around to look at Mara, who was chewing her lip. 

“I think I should stay back. With Poe…just in case anyone comes to try and take the Falcon,” she said, her eyes not quite meeting his. 

Ben let go of Rey’s hand and walked over to her, placing his hand on her arm. Quietly, he said to her, “Do not feel that you have to come with us, Mara. Getting us here was a fete in and of itself. You have done your part to help us win this war.” 

“You aren’t coming with us?” Min asked, stepping forward. 

Mara shook her head. “Someone needs to make sure this crazy captain doesn’t try and blow up Han’s favorite ship.” 

Poe laughed, but was clearly missing the underlying issue. Min walked over to Mara. “What is it?” 

Mara bit her lip again. “I don’t know if I can face him again.” She looked up, glancing between Min and Ben’s eyes. “You don’t understand. He controlled me for years. Yes, I broke free, but I cannot guarantee all of you that I am strong enough to stay away again. Please don’t ask me to come; I need to make sure all of you are safe!” 

Luke put his arm around her, and Min placed her hand on Mara’s other shoulder. For a moment the four of them stood like that, communicating silently. Finally, Ben released his hand and turned to the others. 

“Mara will remain behind with Poe to guard the Falcon. The rest of us need to head out.” He turned to Leia. “Mom, if you want to stay…” 

Leia’s look was fierce as she looked up into the eyes of her son. “Don’t even ask me that stupid question. I’m going.” 

Laughing, Ben nodded. He walked in front of the Jedi, grabbed Rey’s hand again and they continued their walk toward the rock, located on the far side of the area where they had landed their ships. Mara had decided to stay on the surface with Poe, as she felt someone should stay to warn the others should it be necessary. Luke and Leia accompanied the others to the rock structure, alert to their surroundings. 

‘Ushar and his Knights should be here somewhere close by,’ Ben said to the others. ‘Keep a look out in every part of the structure. They could be hiding in the shadows.’ 

As they walked toward the edge of the rock hovering above the ground, they all began to sense others in the darkness shrouded by the Force in front of them. As soon as they stepped under the rock face, four legions of red-clad storm troopers blocked their path, blasters up and ready to fight. 

Leyaana and Ma’Rei, the best of the Jedi fighters, stood back and kept their eyes on the battle, while the rest of them rushed forward fighting their way through the guard. From the unique perspective, Ben and Rey were able to cut their way through the line of the troopers, keeping their senses tuned on the edge of the rock where all the saw were shadows. 

The guard rushed forward, encircling them, blasting their weapons that the Jedi repelled. Finn held out his hand and pushed them back making them fly into the group behind, knocking them all down and putting them in the position of being taken by Luke and Leia. Jinaro reflected the blaster shots back to the troopers who fired them, causing them to fall into Cas and Cain’s path, ending the troopers fight. Ben and Rey turned their backs to each other, each fighting a different person with their sabres. 

The next wave of guards came swooping in armed with the electric axe weapons they had seen on Coruscant. Rey braced herself on Ben’s back, as he leaned down slightly, giving her the edge on the men who had rushed her. She kicked them back, then pushed them as hard as she could, toppling many behind them. They got up rather quickly, though, and continued their assault. 

Using Leyaana and Ma’Rei’s perspectives gave them the edge that they needed. They saw the troopers emerging out of an opening in the ground, so Rey and Ben, being guarded now by Jinaro, Finn and Tia, melded their powers and pulled part of the rock down on top of the troopers just as they started to spill out. This caused a quake to shake the entire structure, making almost everyone lose their ground. 

Ben felt the terror of his mother, as he saw the rocks begin to fall around her. Holding out his hand, he secured her in a bubble of Force energy as the rocks began to bounce off the sides. Luke, who was already making his way to her, held his hand out to reinforce the Force bubble, just as Ben was attacked by a trooper hoping to get him off-guard. 

Sensing that Luke would take care of his mother, Ben went back to focus on the fight surrounding him. The men had surrounded them again; their sheer numbers overwhelming them. Right as Ben was losing strength, he felt a rush of it come from Quey, standing next to him with a line of blood across her face. She waived him off indicating the wound was nothing to worry about while succeeding in restoring his strength. 

They continued to battle through the armor, electrified axes and blaster shots. Leyaana or Ma’Rei would give them instruction now and then, but mostly they were able to determine the path to take based on the perspectives of all the Jedi together. Because of this, they were able to duck quickly as Cain and Wileena sent projectiles of rocks over their heads and into the ranks of the troopers, making them explode once they landed. Several troopers fell as the bits of rock slammed through their armor. 

Odinna and Ra’Lurran had shielded themselves from view, staying out of sight of the troopers. Because they were in the shadows, the troopers didn’t see them or their tornado. Building off a game they had played as children, Odinna created a whirlwind of dirt and rock while Ra’Lurran made it grow by adding her strength to it. She focused on the center of the whirlwind causing it to fly into the outer edge of the army, dispelling guards as it went. 

Once the whirlwind had died out, Odinna and Ra’Lurran came running into the middle of the battle, making an opening in the western side of the circle, cutting them down and pushing them back. Cas and Cain came from the eastern side, with their padawans in close pursuit, doing the same as Odinna had. As the Jedi converged in the center of the battle, the padawans moved into an inner circle, while the Jedi stayed on the outside and kept the troopers from reaching them. 

The padawans; Finn, Ra’Lurran, Jinaro, Tia, Quey, Carri, Kul Urra and Wileena, all joined hands and closed their eyes pushing out with the Force. They were able to successfully create the same type of bubble that Ben had put around Leia, but they were able to expand it using the combined power of all of them and push the troopers out to let their teachers rest for a moment. 

Just as the padawans were dropping their shield, one of the troopers yelled out to them. 

“FN2187? Is that you?” the man called, taking off his helmet revealing the one who had aided their escape from Ushar’s ship so many months ago. “Everyone, stop! It’s FN2187!” 

Over half of the advancing troopers stopped, but there were many others that kept coming. The Jedi were astonished to see trooper turn on trooper – ending the encroaching battle amongst themselves without harming the Jedi or the padawans. 

The man ran over and hugged Finn quickly. “You must go! This place is not safe for any of you! The Knights are in the lower cavern…” he said, pointing to the opening Ben had seen before. 

“Then that’s where we need to go,” Finn said, embracing the man again quickly. “FC2234, thank you for what you have done for us today. But we must fight on until Ushar, his Knights and Snoke are eliminated.” 

“Can you hold the exterior for us?” Rey asked breathless, coming to stand next to them. “We need to know we won’t have any surprises coming behind us.” 

“If you are insistent on this,” he said, looking down to Finn’s determined face, “then we will help you. Most of the men here are mine, and they will not blindly follow any longer. Take care of what you must, Jedi; I will hold the line.” 

Ben nodded his thanks at the man, summoning the Jedi to follow him toward the cut out in the ground near where they were standing. They all ran, Luke and Leia in tow, and hovered near the opening, looking down. The core group all closed their eyes, searching through the lower chamber to determine their next move. Finding it empty, they made their way onto the platform that started to lower immediately. 

Each of them took in the sights in front of them. Enormous, scary-looking statues surrounded a large chamber. Unfortunately, it was extremely dark, so it was hard to really see if there was anyone waiting for them. They all took the time to breathe and calm themselves, replenishing their strength with the Force. They stepped off the platform once they reached the ground, only to be surrounded by the Knights almost immediately. 

Ushar came walking toward them, wielding an unusual looking staff weapon. The rest of the Knights pulled out various weapons, not one of them being a lightsabre. Ushar laughed to see the Jedi get into fighting stance. 

“Amusing. You bested my guards because we have dissention among the ranks. That will be dealt with later.” He spun his staff, stepping forward. “You will not find that the case in this chamber, Jedi.” 

“Did you finally teach your Knights how to fight, Ushar?” Ben called out, stepping closer to the man. “I’ve fought them enough to know they don’t pose a challenge. And, as you can see, I brought many friends with me today.” 

Rushing forward, Ushar slashed his staff at Ben, who easily deflected him using his lightsabre. “Is that all you got, Ushar?” he taunted, circling his sabre between his fingers and walking closer to the man. 

Ushar put his hand up, causing the cave wall to start crumbling, threatening Luke and Leia in the process. Ben and Rey both reacted at the same time by reaching out and stopping the rocks from hitting them, diverting them behind the two and letting them fall. While they were distracted, Ushar slashed his weapon again, this time missing Ben but slamming it to the ground. 

Everyone in their area, including the Knights, fell to the ground from the concussion the weapon produced. Ushar laughed as they all tried to stand up quickly. 

“Fight me, Jedi.” He threw his weapon down again, causing more rumblings and everyone but Ben fell over. “Come and get me if you can. Show me the power of the Light side!” Luke stood up, rushing to the side, positioning himself behind Ushar. Holding out his hands he grabbed the weapon with the Force and held it so Ushar was unable to move it. 

Lashing out in anger, Ushar threw his hand out and attempting to throw Ben against the cavern wall thinking it was him who was holding his weapon. Ben saw the attack coming, though, and held his ground anchoring his feet into the floor using the Force as a weight. 

The Knights all surged forward, taking on several Jedi at once. Odinna and Ra’Lurran fought one who had a curved scythe, while Cas and Cain took on one who carried two blasters. Rey and Leia, who had run in to help the fight, were wrestling with a man armed with just one blaster. They were attempting to get the gun out of his hand as Ben pushed through the Force hold, inching closer to Ushar. Jinaro and Finn pushed forward as well, trying to help their teacher, while the other padawans lit their sabres and started to charge in the other direction to aid the rest of the Jedi. 

A Knight on the outskirts slashed his sword toward the padawans running at him, cleanly slicing through Carri’s arm. Screaming out in pain, all the Jedi turned swiftly just as Quey charged him with her sabre lit, cutting the Knight across his body, from shoulder to hip. The Knight’s call was fast before he collapsed to the ground. 

Catching the attention of the Knight fighting Kul Urra and Wileena, they were able to get the upper hand and knock the long staff with a blade out of his hands. Using the momentum of this, they were able to get him to the ground, delivering the final blow in the form of both sabres cutting him down from both sides. 

Luke and Ben were continuing to battle Ushar as Rey and Leia disarmed their opponent and were successful in shooting him directly in the chest. As the Knights fell, the remaining Jedi would swarm around another, cutting them all down until only Ushar remained. 

“You haven’t heard the last, Jedi,” Ushar said, releasing Ben, leaving his frozen weapon behind, and running toward the back of the chamber, narrowly getting into the next room before Ben’s rock projectile could hit him. 

Taking a moment to breathe would have wasted the opportunity to follow him, so Rey and Ben left Carri to her peers, and they ran in pursuit of Ushar. They ran deep into the vast cavern and heard an eerie laugh coming from the far room. Rey and Ben felt the others join them as they walked toward the sound. 

The Jedi;: Min, Leyaana, Odinna, Ma’Rei, Luke, Leia, Rey and Ben stepped forward into the dimly lit room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeewww. That was a lot right there. I hope you all enjoy the rest. Only two more chapters and the trilogy is done - so crazy to think of that! Been such a big part of my life the last few months.
> 
> Thanks for sooooooooo many things, Zombiefied419! You rock!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Protection_bubble
> 
> https://atomtickets.com/movie-news/force-powers-in-star-wars-canon/
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Exegol
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Millennium_Falcon
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker the Visual Dictionary
> 
> Star Wars Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force
> 
> Star Wars The Jedi Path
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars the Rise of Skywalker


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final two...what a ride, man. Won't keep you, but more at the bottom! Enjoy!

##  Chapter 11 

The musty chamber was dark as the Jedi walked into it. They expected to find Snoke or the Emperor, but instead they saw what looked like lab equipment including several large containers that held unidentifiable blobs of flesh. Ben and Luke took a step closer to one only to notice that the blob had a face. 

“What the hell is that?” Rey asked, stepping up beside them, shivering in disgust. Leia walked up beside her and made a disgusted sound. 

“Mara told me of the Emperor’s failed experiments in cloning. This must be his lab.” Luke stepped a little closer to the container. “It looks like it may still be growing. Ben, does it look like it’s moving to you?” 

“The ear, or what looks like it might be an ear one day, twitched just a second ago.” Ben looked over and met Luke’s eyes. “This is not a dead sample, Uncle. This is the next clone.” 

“Then let’s kill it!” Cain said, lighting his sabre again. “That thing is creepy as hell! And we don’t want any more Emperor babies running around.” 

Rey looked down at her feet, chewing on her lip. ‘You are not a clone, Rey. Your parents had you just like any other child.” 

‘I know. But I don’t know if my father was.’ 

‘Mara said he was born to a slave…’ 

‘She didn’t witness it, Ben,’ Rey said, looking up at him, here eyes flashing. ‘My father could have been a clone, and the lie of the slave may have been the Emperor hiding it.’ 

Without knowing what to say, Ben just silently put his arm around her, providing whatever comfort he could. There were so many unanswered questions about her lineage, and he knew she worried over it. The fact was that, other than the older Jedi teachers that were mostly gone, no one in their party knew about her relation to the Emperor. Luke, Ben and Rey had chosen not to tell any of them. 

The rest of the Jedi converged around the containers, just as a large group of red-clad soldiers entered the room, surrounding them. Ben and Luke glanced at each other, and silently told the Jedi to stand down and let the soldiers take them. 

‘This is the end game, Uncle.’ 

‘I know. I can feel it.’ 

Trusting their leaders, the Jedi eased their stance and allowed the soldiers to push them into the next chamber over. They entered the large arena-like area, looking around in awe. There were hundreds of shrouded beings in the darkness that surrounded the large open cave they were being ushered into. A laugh at the far left caught their attention. 

“Good! Good!” came an eerie voice, masked in a black cloak. “The Jedi are here to meet their end.” 

“As I said, my Master. I knew they would come,” a darker, deeper voice, boomed out. 

The Jedi turned their attention to a large throne where the cloaked figure sat. Ushar was standing next to it, and a tall yet misshapen man to the other side. The guards pushed them in closer to the throne and they could see more red clad guards flanking the throne on either side. Ben kept his face impassive so as to not let any feelings out. This is what he had been trained for. 

“You have lost, once again, your majesty,” Luke said, as they were pushed even closer. “The army that I told you I would create is here. And there are more than you thought there would be.” 

The figure on the throne laughed; Ben assumed this was the Emperor. “A feeble attempt to extinguish the Darkness in the world, Jedi. Though you were able to slow me down, you were not able to stop my fleet or my apprentice. He has built my Final Order and they are surrounding your ships now.” 

“You will not win. Now that we know where you are and how to get here, we will not let you and the Sith continue with your plans.” Ben ignored the solider to his right and took another step forward, facing the Emperor. 

The Emperor seemed to shrug. “I knew that Mara would eventually bring you here. It is of no consequence. Everything is working as I have foreseen.” 

“You guessed that she would turn on you? What kind of life is that, Palpatine?” Ben asked, taking another step closer to the throne. He sensed Rey behind him. “Always assuming people will betray you?” 

“Ah, this must be Ben Solo. I see that you have completed your training on the Light side of the Force.” He leaned forward, red eyes searching Ben’s face. “But you are still conflicted. You know that you were meant to be a Dark Master. You recognize that your life is not your own and you were herded toward a destiny that you never agreed to.” 

Ben stood his ground and did not waiver his eyes away from the Emperor. “I have built my life around love and trust,” he said, grabbing and squeezing Rey’s hand. “You cannot take me into the Darkness.” 

“But the Darkness runs through you already,” the tall figure stated, laughing a little. “She,” pointing to Rey, “has expelled me from your mind many times. But I could feel a sense of purpose in you. You will be a strong leader of the galaxy, and the Sith.” 

The Jedi all turned to Ben, looking in wonder as the Emperor spoke again. “It was my apprentice who engaged you, attempted to train you, and was shut out by your meddling family,” the Emperor explained. “Your heart is mine, Ben Solo.” 

“You are nothing,” Rey spit, stepping closer to Ben and holding his hand tight. “Your influence was shut out because he’s strong enough to fight you.” 

The tall figure, that they assumed now was Snoke, stepped forward. “Master…this is what we could not see. A dyad! No wonder he was not able to fall to my influence, even with his Uncle’s help. This is the girl we tried to take many times.” 

“Hmm, exactly what I needed,” the Emperor said in a low voice. “What we did not expect is exactly what we must have in order to complete our plans.” He looked to the rest of the group, who were still confused about the interaction. “Did your leader forget to tell you the most important part of this exchange? That he was delivering me my granddaughter? That he was meant to be the Supreme Leader of the Final Order?” 

Ben kept his face from revealing any emotion again, knowing that Snoke and the Emperor were waiting for it. But he felt the Jedi around him rushing to concern, fear and even a hint of anger at not being told the full story. 

“Granddaughter?” Cas said in a low voice, glancing at Cain. 

Rey turned to face them, her hand still in Ben’s. “I am the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine. That is why my father hid me away; why we had to leave Yavin. He was protecting me from him,” she said, pointing to the throne. 

The Emperor laughed. “You speak of betrayal, young Solo, but are you no better?” 

The Jedi looked stricken as Snoke took a step toward Ben. “I can feel your hatred, and the Darkness, rising up in you. You will still fulfill your destiny as my apprentice. You will finish what we have started and become the true leader of the galaxy.” He looked to Rey, smirking. “You both will. I can see your future clearly. The new Emperor and Empress of the Darkness, killing all who stand in your way.” 

“The first dyad in over a century that will reclaim the galaxy for the Sith Order.” The Emperor stood up slowly, pointing his hands toward the Jedi that surrounded Rey and Ben. “But first we need to eliminate the rest.” 

Electricity streaked out of his hands, and the Jedi dropped, rolling to the side, just as Luke had taught them. Their battle meld started to fade as the Jedi became too distracted to hold it, but Ben and Rey fought to restore it. Providing silent reassurances to their friends that they were not what Snoke said they were. The felt the meld starting to slide into place as sabres started to light around them. 

Even though the Jedi had evaded his lightning, the Emperor still laughed. Instead of striking them again, though, he motioned with his hands and the guards started to close. All of them turned their back on each other, facing the incoming threat. 

‘Hold steady, Ben. We are behind you.’ He heard Jinaro say in the back of his mind. He sensed that the padawans, except Carri and Tia, were in the next chamber over. They hadn’t been discovered yet, but they had heard everything that was said. ‘We are ready.’ 

Suddenly, Ben knew exactly what he needed to do. ‘Jedi, plan alpha-five,’ he sent out through the battle meld, but to Jinaro, he said, ‘Light it up.’ He was unable to look away from the throne, sensing a power surge about to come from the Emperor again. 

Immediately, the Jedi sprang into action. Sabres were swung and the red guard surrounding them started to falter. The Emperor and Snoke both laughed, as Ushar wore a smug expression. More guards piled around them, all in red, armed with an assortment of blasters, makeshift lightsabres and electric axes. 

“You cannot win,” the Emperor said. “These guards are loyal to us.” 

Just as the padawans lit fire to the external room, destroying the lab with all the containers, two red clad guards stepped from behind the throne. Before the Emperor, Snoke or Ushar could move, both guards lit their electric axes and sliced through Ushar. He collapsed to the ground as Snoke lifted his hand up and halted the guards progress. 

Ben and Rey, still holding hands, lifted their free ones and closed their eyes. Luke and Leia stared, astonished, as they watched a golden glow emanate around them. The two hovered off the ground a few inches just as golden beams of light shot out their hands. The beam focused on Snoke, since it was unable to penetrate the protective barrier that the Emperor seemed to have around him. It bounced off him, and encased Snoke, who had gone perfectly still, his mouth frozen in a yell of rage. 

The two red clad guards who had struck Ushar, were released as Snoke into the air. The Emperor raised his hands and lightning flew out, focusing on Ben and Rey. Luke and Leia stepped in front of them just in time to catch it in their sabres, reflecting it back to the Emperor. He fell slightly as the lightning struck him in the chest. 

Snoke moved as the Emperor fell back, raising his hands to Rey and Ben, pushing a red light out of his hand causing them to falter. They stumbled back, their meld having fallen, and Snoke sunk back to the ground. He laughed at them and raised his hand again, freezing them in place. Pulling his hand toward his chest, he brought Ben and Rey closer to the throne, laughing again. 

“Show me your power again, leaders of the new Sith Order. Take me down with your hate so we can rise into power again.” He sneered, putting his other hand up and motioning toward the ceiling. Ben and Rey, frozen still, rose in the air higher. 

The Jedi around them felt the power shift in the room as a dark circle of energy began to form around Ben and Rey. It was murky and insipid, and soaked around them like a thick bog of mud. The air began to turn stale and green energy started to flow out of the two still frozen in the air. 

‘We are coming in, Ben,’ Jinaro said in Ben’s mind, who was unable to answer him. ‘Tia is taking Carri to the Falcon.’ 

The padawans filed in, surrounding the outer edge of the red clad guards. They all closed their eyes and pushed out into the guard, knocking several over in the process, before lighting their sabres. Troopers came in behind them, having come from the top cavern, and began fighting along side the Jedi. 

Finn, using his sabre, was able to cut two troopers down that were in front of him. He stopped short as they fell, noticing Ben and Rey hovering over the ground, an eerie green glow around them. He called out for Jinaro just as he raised both hands and reached for Ben and Rey, causing a slight ripple in the aura around them. 

As the troopers continued to fight the guard, the rest of the Jedi and padawans converged together, hands all outstretched in equal measure toward their leader. Snoke howled in rage as the green glow began to falter. The Light from the Jedi grew stronger, rippling and coursing through the containment just as Luke and Leia were able to reach Ben and Rey, placing their hands on them. This broke the spell of what Snoke was doing, and they came crashing to the ground. 

Ben stood up, on unsteady feet, his eyes focused on Snoke. “No. I will not allow you to do this.” 

Rey stood up as well, but slower than Ben, bringing her body upright next to him. “The Sith will die today; I don’t care who you are or who _he_ thinks I am. I will not turn.” 

Without looking behind him, Ben knew that the Jedi and padawans were all falling in behind him, having pushed through the guard. The troopers were occupying the guard, keeping the fighting contained outside of the throne area. As he straightened up, bringing himself to full height, he sneered at both Sith staring back at him. 

“I urge you to back down now. I will not hold my team back,” he said, smirking at them. “Today, you will die, and with you the entire Sith army. You cannot corrupt me, and you cannot turn my family either.” 

Seemingly as one, the Jedi moved into a half circle surrounding the Emperor and Snoke. The padawans remained on the outside of the circle, focusing on creating a Force bubble of power around their teachers. 

The Emperor’s rage was palpable as the electricity Ben felt coming exploded around them. The bubble contained and disrupted the lightning as it struck the group, the Jedi adding their own power into the mix. Snoke’s face was also full of rage as he reached out and tried to eliminate the field surrounding the Jedi. 

Ben, feeling the closest to the situation, understanding better the voice that tried to infiltrate his mind, focused on the Light and held his hand out toward Snoke. Rey joined, and then Luke and Leia, filling the cavern with a golden glow again. The Force beam struck Snoke directly in the chest, causing him to be shoved back into the far wall of the cavern. Finn and Jinaro then stepped forward, reaching toward the wall causing rocks to fall on top of him in the process. 

Luke and Leia shifted their focus to the Emperor, who’s rage was even stronger. He raised his hands to the sky, then brought them down in the fiercest display of lightning they had all seen. The Jedi were protected, between the bubble and their sabres deflecting the pure energy racing toward them. The troopers took the brunt of the fire. 

Turned storm troopers dropped all around them, and Finn lost focus watching his friends collapse. Ben and Rey, sensing anguish from their padawan, also turned toward the Emperor, focusing their own energy on him. 

With a howl of rage, the Emperor pushed out, causing the Force bubble and the battlemeld to collapse; the entire group fell to the ground. He sat down with a crash, having used much of his energy dispersing the Light around them for the moment. 

The soldiers who had cut down Ushar removed their helmets and Ben smiled at them. 

‘Regolan and U’Kurran,’ he whispered to them, as the rest of the Jedi voiced shock at discovering their friends among the guard. Ben reached out and brought them into the meld that he and Rey were fighting to re-establish. ‘An excellent job. Better than I had hoped.’ 

‘Much to discuss later, Ben,’ U’Kurran stated, as he brushed his lips along Min’s forehead after she ran up to him smiling. ‘Let’s end this now.’ 

Turning to face the guard, the Jedi, including U’Kurran and a very silent, but steady, Regolan began fighting the remainder of the red guard. Rey, Ben, Luke and Leia continued to face the Emperor. 

“You think you have won, now that Snoke and Ushar are gone,” the Emperor mused, leaning back against his throne, seemingly oblivious to the fighting all around them. “Just because you were able to sneak in Jedi under Ushar’s nose, doesn’t mean you have won the fight today.” 

“The Light side of the Force is stronger than you will admit, your highness.” Luke took a step forward, flanked by the rest of them. 

“Is that so?” The Emperor leaned forward a bit, an evil sneer on his face. “Where are your dead Jedi friends now?” 

Ben couldn’t stop the shock on his face. He glanced at Luke, who had the same look. ‘He is responsible!’ Rey said in his mind, knowing that the rest of the Jedi could hear them also. 

The Emperor laughed. “Yes, granddaughter. I am responsible for their permanent extinction from the Force. They cut me off, but I eliminated them. When will you Jedi acknowledge the power of the Dark side?” 

Just as half of the guard fell, a large sound started to erupt from the edge of the cavern. Ben, Luke, Rey and Leia all looked up at the same time to see a red, anger-filled fog erupt from where Snoke had landed. Everyone stopped, as the last red guard fell, and watched as the boulders lifted off Snoke in a fiery explosion. 

Snoke stepped forward, as hundreds of black cloaked figures started to pour in behind him. His face betrayed rage as he lifted his hand toward Ben. “You cannot kill me that easy, boy.” 

This time, Rey and Ben were ready for him. Snoke was not able to hold either of them as they melded together again, this time with a current of completion flowing through them. 

Ben focused his mind on the small things, knowing that an end was coming. He felt Rey stir and swirl around him in his mind, remembering moments of pure joy that they had shared. 

_Their first training session with Luke._

__

_Playing hide and seek on Yavin._

__

_Facing Ushar’s men for the first time._

__

_Connecting in their minds after Rey went into hiding._

__

_Defeating Exar Kun._

__

_Hugging for the first time in years._

__

_Their lips meeting._

__

_Seeing each other in person after years of only Force connections._

__

_Training and planning together with their padawans._

As their trust, love and shared strength began to build, the Jedi around them had to cover their eyes. The glow coming out of them emerged as a blinding light focusing on, not Snoke, but the Emperor. The rage screamed out of him as the two shot their power directly into his chest. 

Snoke screamed in rage and started toward the group, with the cloaked figures following close behind. The padawans and the Jedi pushed in to stand beside Ben and Rey. Luke and Leia watched as they all paired up. 

Ben and Rey in the front, surrounded by Cas and Cain, Odinna and Ma’Rei, Min and Leyaana, U’Kurran and Regolan, Ra’Lurran and Quey, Kul Urra and Wileena and Finn and Jinaro. Each of the sets held hands and melded their powers together in the same form that Ben and Rey had done. 

‘Luke, take my hand,’ Leia said, holding it out. Luke realized that he had been so engrossed in what his students were doing that he hadn’t paid attention to his sister. Holding her hand, he followed the rest and helped her to join their strength and create a bond as the others had. 

‘Now,’ Ben said to all of them. 

As one, in the groups of two, each of them pushed out with everything they had. They ignored Snoke’s approach and the black cloaked figures, focusing all their strength on the Emperor. The crackle of electricity surged around him, but the Light pushed past the Darkness. 

As the sun eliminates the shadows as it rises in the sky, the Light forced the Darkness to recede. The fear and anger that surrounded the Emperor began to disperse as the Light encased him, filling every part of his being with love, trust, companionship and valor. His body rejected this, as it was not used to any of these emotions. 

The Emperor became weak under the sheer weight of Light being pushed on him. As the Dark Force slowed seeped out of him, he was unable to fight any longer. The Emperor collapsed into dust surrounded by a black cloak. 

The Jedi turned to Snoke and his army coming toward them, just to watch them crumble. Without the Emperor holding them, the army wisped into black mists of nothing. Snoke stopped his progress and stared into the eyes of the Jedi as they focused their Force Light onto him next. 

Snoke reached out to Ben, attempting to fill his mind again. This time Ben pushed back, his eyes alight with determination. 

‘You have no power over me.’ Ben stepped forward, Rey in tow. 

‘You were always mine,’ Snoke sneered back, as he faltered slightly under the attack from the Jedi. ‘He took you from me, but you were meant to be mine.’ 

‘I am nobody’s pawn. You. Cannot. Turn. Me. And you cannot win today.’ 

Doubling their power, the Jedi pushed everything they had into Snoke, causing him to fall partially to the ground, cracking the skin all over his body. Finally, he fell all the way down and didn’t come back up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...thoughts? What do you think of how this all worked out? I'm really curious to know!
> 
> Question: Either in comments or private messages please let me know: Do you want any spicy outtakes? This story was always meant to be appropriate for most audiences, but do you want to see any mature excerpts, and if so, which characters? I am always happy to write them out!
> 
> Next chapter is the final one for this entire trilogy, and I find myself super sad to see it go. Final chapter coming up on Saturday!
> 
> I have really enjoyed this so darn much! I am in process of starting something else, not sure what yet, but if you are interested in future stories, be sure to follow me for updates!
> 
> Once again, thanks to my beautiful friend, Zombiefied419 for encouragement and beta-ing my story. Love you to pieces!!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://atomtickets.com/movie-news/force-powers-in-star-wars-canon/
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Protection_bubble
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars The Return of the Jedi
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bittersweet moment for me. This chapter signifies the final installment of my trilogy, which was such a passion project for me. I hope that you all have enjoyed this, and will enjoy how I have ended it also. More at the bottom.

##  Chapter 12 

The Jedi and padawans collapsed at the strain of what they had accomplished. Ben glanced around him to ensure everyone was OK and was met with a terrifying sight. Mara had somehow made it in the mix of the fight without being noticed by him; she was cradling Luke, who was bleeding heavily from his stomach with his eyes closed. 

“Ben, please,” she said, tears streaming down her face. “I’m not good at this. I gave him my life energy on Yavin, but this is different. Harsher. I need help.” 

Ben got to his uncle as fast as he could manage, but he was drained, and he knew it. “Rey, Jinaro, Finn,” he called, reaching out to grab Luke’s arm. He closed his eyes and felt the injury, reeling back at the magnitude of it and just how close to death his uncle was. 

Rey, Jinaro and Finn were there as fast as they could manage, followed closely by Leia; but everyone else wasn’t moving as fast. Cas and Cain were laying down, smiling at each other having a silent conversation. U’Kurran and Min were also having a quiet moment, foreheads touching. Odinna and Ma’Rei were attending to Ra’Lurran and Kul Urra. Wileena was helping Quey get Leyaana up. All the Jedi and padawans alike were exhausted, but hopeful. 

Just as Rey, Finn and Jinaro were going to meld their last remaining strength together to help heal Luke, Leia pushed forward and placed her hand on his. 

“Ever the protector.” She closed her eyes and started healing Luke. The blood started seeping back in as the wound was healed. Rey and Ben jumped in quickly to help, so that Leia didn’t overexert herself. Jinaro and Finn just sat back and watched, unable to get to Luke. 

After a few moments, Luke opened his eyes, looking first to Mara. He put his hand up to her face, and she leaned into it with tears still streaming down her face. Then he turned to Leia and smirked. 

“You saved me again. I think that’s twice now?” 

“You only bring me along on these Jedi missions so I can heal you,” she said, smiling at him for a moment before her face turned serious. “I know that you protected me from that blast back from Snoke. I know that’s the only reason why you are on the ground bleeding and I am not.” 

Luke didn’t quite manage to look remorseful. “Force of habit, I guess.” 

Rey and Ben sat back, now that the emergent threat was over. “Mara, is the battle still going on?” 

“A few stragglers at this point, nothing else. Poe is up cleaning everything and getting the last of them. It helped that we had about a quarter of their fleet turn on them and start firing on their own ships.” Mara looked at Ben, smiling at him. “Your padawan’s influence went far enough to really help this fight. We have hundreds of storm troopers on our side now.” 

Ben was about to respond when a silvery glint of mist caught his eye. He turned his head sharply and stood up, walking toward the thickening air. For a moment, he thought the Emperor or Snoke were coming back. “Luke! Rey! Quickly!” 

Luke, who was fully healed now, and Rey, ran over to where Ben had wandered, looking to the area where the air was starting to circle. As they watched, the gray mist started to grow and expand. 

“Damn,” Luke said, his face lighting up into the biggest smile Ben had ever seen. “Finally.” 

Ben threw a confused look at his Uncle, just as Rey squeaked. She squeezed his hand and pulled it forward a little so he would turn to face the wall again. 

One of the gray swirls started to become a form of a man, tall and smiling so big it was almost coming off his face. The air continued to twist and turn around him as more shapes began to take form. Tears started streaming down Ben’s face as he looked into the face of his grandfather. 

“You did it, my children! You have set us free!” 

“The emperor was holding us hostage, for lack of a better way of putting it.” Obi-Wan said, stepping forward to stand next to Anakin. “An old Sith trick of using a Thought Bubble. It contained us, and though we could still see our surroundings we were unable to contact you.” 

“Resting, we were, until we were freed. Knew you could do it we did.” Yoda said, stepping forward also. “Proud of you, we are. You are all now most powerful Jedi.” 

The rest of the Jedi started to filter over to stand facing their teachers that they had thought were long gone. Tears were falling on everyone’s faces around their smiles. They all began taking each other’s hands as they stood, enjoying and basking in the triumph of the day and the bonds and ties of their family. 

“Extraordinary, Jedi Masters, all of you. Your control over yourselves and the Force is very impressive.” Mace Windu said, almost smiling standing next to Depa. 

“And little Ben. What a wonderous man you have grown up to become. Rey, keep him challenged. But, most of all, keep yourselves happy.” Qui-Gon stood up and placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “I see now what you mean about the dyad, my friend.” 

“Teacher, both you and the Emperor mentioned this. Can someone please tell me what a dyad is?” Ben asked, looking to the teachers. Rey’s giggle caught his attention and he looked at her. 

“Just ask me, silly. I’ve memorized all the Jedi text. We can talk about this dyad, that I was warned about years ago, later.” She giggled again and he brought his arm around her, kissing her forehead briefly, before turning back to the teachers. 

“Amazing, it was, to see you all work together. Told you, I did, that it would be your greatest strength. And look at all of you. Fighting away the Dark with the Light inside you.” Yoda stood as tall as his frame could support, looking into Ben’s eyes. “They taunted you, and you resisted. Proud of yourself, you should be. You never faltered.” 

Ben nodded and crouched down so he could see his old teacher more clearly. It had been years since he had been face to face with Yoda, and he didn’t remember him being so short. He grinned slightly as he said, “When we were planning for today, and training for it, I remembered what you told us years ago, Teacher. Rey was the one that came up with merging power and using the Force to eliminate the Dark. We worked together.” 

“The win today was a group effort, Ben, I agree.” Depa stepped forward next to Yoda. Ben stood up and looked at her, grinning again. “But you are their leader. No one will say otherwise. It was your strength and determination that led your team. Remember that…always.” 

“The Force swirled around us today, when we chose to become one. Just like the ancient text said it would,” Rey said, grinning at Depa. “I knew you gave me some of those for a reason. You are sneaky.” 

Depa laughed, which caused the rest of the group to laugh with her. It was a joyous time to be reunited as a group. Many of the padawans held back, not knowing who most of the teachers were. Jinaro, however, came up and had a determined look on his face and he spoke privately with Depa. Her face became a bigger grin as they spoke. 

“But can the Emperor come back? As he has before?” Cas asked, stepping forward, breaking into the happy conversations all around. Cain nodded in agreement as he moved to stand next to his sister again. 

“Difficult to see, the future is,” Yoda said, smiling up at them. 

“This time, I think not.” Anakin closed his eyes for a moment. “It is hard to see.” 

“You will all need to remain vigilant,” Obi-Wan said, looking around the group. “Whether he comes back or not, there are always threats. As the new Jedi Order, it is your responsibility to contain them and help others.” 

“Go and teach what you have learned. Start a school – many schools! Spread the Light throughout the galaxy and the Darkness will have a harder time coming through.” Depa grinned at all of them before turning as if to walk away. 

“Wait! Teachers, please. Don’t leave us now. We have so many questions for you!” Ben called, involuntarily stepping forward and reaching out his hand slightly. 

“No questions, young ones. We have eternity for that. Rest well in knowing you accomplished what many thought impossible. You have set us free, defeated an empire and a seemingly immortal Sith all in one day. Now is the time to rest.” Depa said turning around slightly to look into Ben’s eyes. 

“Do you have to leave us now?” Luke asked. “We only just got you back.” 

“We are merely a thought away, son. I am so proud of all of you today.” Anakin smiled as they all faded away. 

Tears of joy and hugs were shared all around, before the Jedi and the padawans began making their way out of the vast cavern. It was strangely silent as they made their way out to the surface of the planet. As they got to the landing ships that the others had used, Ben looked up to see trails of clouds and maybe some far off debris in the sky. Most of the fleet had gone already, it seemed, but there were many ships of theirs in orbit waiting for the Jedi to emerge. 

Poe landed the Falcon nearby, and the group took a final glance around at each other before Ben waived his hand and the Battlemeld faded. He felt Rey sneak into the back of his mind again and relished in the privacy that they had back. The meld was necessary for today, but he was glad for the quiet in his mind now that it was over. The Jedi and padawans all turned and got in their own ships, heading toward the fleet. 

Once everyone was off the surface, Ben gave the order to the fleet to destroy the Sith temple and anything else on the surface of the planet. Then, he sat back in the lounge of the ship, surrounded by Luke, Mara, Leia and Rey, and closed his eyes. 

Peace enveloped him as the galaxy felt right again. 

~10 Years Later~ 

“Daddy! Look!” 

Ben turned his attention over to the child, watching her hover a stick above the ground, her face awash in concentration. He smiled broadly and clapped. “Wonderful, Depa. You are getting better at that than I am!” 

Rey laughed from the other side of the room, rubbing her growing belly as the baby inside kicked her harshly. “Depa, can you go see if our friends have arrived yet? Uncle Chewy said they would be landing within the hour.” 

“OK, Mum,” Depa said, letting the stick fall gently, and running outside as fast as her four year old feet could carry her. 

Ben stood up and walked over to Rey, kneeling in front of her placing a kiss on her stomach. “And how are you doing? He kicking you again?” 

“Yes, he is getting stronger. I think he will be a fighter.” She leaned down and rested her forehead on Ben’s. “I am tired, as usual. But I’m happy that our friends are coming to visit. Sometimes it gets lonely on this planet.” 

“Yeah, I agree. The twenty or more students we have are really quiet, and never make any noise. I feel like we are alone here.” Ben smirked at her, leaning back arching an eyebrow. “How in the galaxy could you ever feel lonely on a planet that feels practically full?” 

Rey laughed, hitting him slightly on his arm. “You know what I mean.” 

In the years since the First Order and the Emperor fell, the Jedi had made good use of their time. Odinna and Ma’Rei opted to stay with the New Republic, starting a Jedi school on Chandrila to be close to the headquarters. They continued to advise the new leaders and helped identify new students. Because they were close to the base, their school thrived with many of the ex-storm troopers and children of the Republic’s citizens. 

They would send some to Ben and Rey, who had relocated back to Yavin where they had been happiest. Their school was smaller but meant for special cases who needed extra training. They were fortunate that some of their former students turned teachers had remained behind. Finn had elected to remain behind on Chandrila, teaching many of his friends. 

Jinaro had a special talent with teaching, as they had found out when he was paired with Finn. He and Ra’Lurren had surprised everyone at announcing their engagement just a few months prior, having been very covert about their relationship. They worked together remarkably well, being very patient with the lost children who hadn’t had family or the need to stay near the New Republic base. 

U’Kurran and Min also stayed with them on Yavin, teaching the students along with their two children. U’Kurran continued to help Regolan, who still struggled now and then with the memory of killing his best friend. Ben often expressed concern but was assured quickly. 

“A situation such as this is hard for some to overcome. They had been friends since birth, practically,” U’Kurran had advised. “He will be fine one day, but we will continue to help him until he is.” 

Luke and Mara had moved back to Yavin as well, continuing to help the logistics of the school, but also focusing on building their relationship as well as their own family. They had welcomed twins just a year before Depa had been born. They were a complete handful, as Jacen and Jaina were, but that was to be expected given the tenacity of the parents they were born to. 

Jacen and Jaina were living on Chandrila, with Leia and Han of course, but they attended the Jedi school. They already had a couple of younger children under them because of how quickly they were able to use the Force. Cas and Cain, who bonded with the twins for obvious reasons, remained with them to study and learn more about the power of twos. 

Since the battle, the Jedi had noticed additional perks that came from the power they had tapped into. Merging power between two connected individuals had an interesting side effect that no one had been expecting. The older twins were focusing on learning and developing the increased bond that had started, which was similar to what Ben and Rey had shared since they were young. An awareness of the other person including being able to always be in the back of that person’s mind was not what any of them were expecting. 

It created a closer bond between those that had not worked together as much and increased the others by so much that the first thing they all had to learn to do was shield themselves. Idle thoughts and random quips were always present within the bond, so they spent some time as a team learning through it. Cas and Cain were fascinated by the increased connection, and wanted to see if they could build and improve on it by using Jacen and Jaina, who were not in the original battle. 

Leyaana chose to move back to Yavin to remain close to Ben and Rey. She enjoyed teaching, but really didn’t like the city atmosphere of Chandrila. Ben suspected that it was more to do with staying close to Min, as the closest thing to a parent or older sibling that she had. 

Kul Urra and Wileena had moved to a Mid Rim planet, Takodana, to ensure that there was a Jedi school on that side of the galaxy. Last Ben heard, they were still adding new students and were all doing well. Quey and Tia had joined them, so that they would be able to continue to teach as well. The locals had accepted them quickly, and they were able to integrate into the life on the planet nicely. 

“Hey,” Rey said, snapping Ben out of his memories. “You awake?” 

He smiled, leaning over to kiss her quickly. “I’m good. Just excited to see everyone. Is everything ready?” 

She nodded, putting out her hands so he could help her stand up. “Yes, Mara and Luke, along with the balls of energy, got everything out this morning. So, we are good. The rest of the children appear to be enjoying their day off from lessons.” She scrunched her face again, closing her eyes. “I can see many of them playing in the field where we used to go.” 

Depa came running in, a smile on her face. “Uncle Chewy and Gramma and Grampa are here! Other ships are coming!” Depa ran into Ben’s arms, and he picked her up easily. 

They all walked out to the back of the base, where they had been trained so many years ago – and where they continued to train their students today. Ben made a call out to his students and asked them to make their way back since the party was starting. 

Leia and Han, with Chewy following behind them, and Jacen and Jaina on either side. They all hugged and greeted each other, Ben spending a little more time in his parent’s arms. 

“I’ve missed you, Mother. Don’t stay away this long again,” he said, smirking remembering saying those exact words when he was younger. He released her as she laughed, the gray of her hair glowing in the sunlight. 

“You could come visit me, too, you know. Keeping my grandchild from me!” Leia reached out and grabbed Depa, tickling her, gaining a squeal from the girl. 

Ben reached over and hugged his father, who was also graying. “Dad, how are you?” 

“Eh, I’m fine kid. The Falcon needs a new hyperdrive again. Chewy and I had to rig it to get here.” He motioned toward the ship, that was sitting in the hanger bay. 

“Are you kidding? You replace that thing every year or so, Dad!” 

Han smirked as Chewy belted out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m kidding. All is good, kid. How are you and Rey? She looks like she could pop any day now.” 

Rey laughed, reaching over to hug Han as well, and then Chewy in turn. “I’m good, tired and being kicked constantly, but good. It’s good to see you both.” 

Just as Ben had wrapped his arms around both Jacen and Jaina at the same time, he started to see more ships landing. Jaina laughed as Jacen said something quietly to her, hitting him slightly. 

“What’s the joke?” Ben asked, smiling at them. 

“Jace was just saying that you are looking old, big brother. He thinks having too many kids may have done that to you. I told him that you _are_ old,” Jaina laughed, as Jacen joined in. 

Ben smirked at Jacen. “Is that a taunt, _little_ brother? You want to spar? We haven’t done that in years, but I’m sure I could beat you as I always have.” 

Jacen stuck out his tongue. “I can take you anytime. Bring it on, old man!” 

Rey, Han and Leia all laughed at the interaction, as the brothers hugged again. Then they turned to start greeting the rest of their friends who were all getting off of their ships. 

Cas and Cain, opting to take a New Republic shuttle with Odinna and Ma’Rei, walked up next. Cas rushed to Rey and hugged her, while Cain shook Ben’s hand. Odinna and Ma’Rei hugged them both, and then started to introduce the Jedi students they had brought with them. 

Finn and Jinaro had a tearful reunion, as they hadn’t seen in each other in a few years. Being connected through the Force as they had been since Exegol, they spoke often. But seeing each other brought back a slew of emotion. They hugged, tears running down their cheeks, and spoke quietly to each other. Being closer than most brothers, it was hard to be separated for so long. 

Once everyone had arrived and had started to load up on the different foods that Luke and Mara had set out, Ben and Rey started handing out drinks. When everyone had one, Ben called for quiet as Rey slipped in beside him. 

“First, I want to thank all of you for coming today for this celebration. It’s not often that we all have the opportunity to get together like this, and I know you are all as busy as we are.” Ben looked at Rey to continue. 

“Second, I want to tell everyone that we know what we are having. It’s a boy!” Rey said, her hands going to her stomach again. “We have decided to call him Anakin.” 

‘A wonderful choice, granddaughter.’ 

Everyone turned at once to see Anakin Skywalker, and the rest of the Jedi appearing just to the side of the training area. Each of the Jedi ghosts smiled at their former students. 

“Just remember what they named their first child, Anakin.” Depa walked up to the child and stuck her tongue out, causing the girl to giggle. 

It was not unusual for the ghosts to appear, they just showed up at random times for encouragement or discussions. Ben and Rey smiled, as everyone got up at once. Congratulations were said, ghosts were greeted, then everyone looked to Ben to continue. 

“Today marks ten years since the fall of the First Order and the Sith Empire. It’s because of every single one of you that we are all standing here, growing together, teaching together and living our lives.” Ben glanced down at Rey, who smiled up at him. “Here’s to you, the new Jedi Order, and the biggest and best family in the galaxy.” 

“And here’s to our leader and his wife, both of whom wouldn’t stop until we had mastered our final attack!” Cain shouted loudly, causing everyone to laugh and state their agreements. 

‘To the new Jedi, their happy lives, their students and their families,’ Anakin said stepping forward. 

Depa looked around and smiled at everyone. ‘May the Force be with you all.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, that's all I have. As I said, very bittersweet this morning posting the final chapter. Star Wars has always been a great love of mine through my life, and having the opportunity to write something like this was just amazing. I never really thought about writing a fanfic for SW, but when my brilliant husband came up with the premise, everything just fell into place. So, first and foremost, I have to thank him for this. If it weren't for his idle thought (snarky comment, joke - whichever!), I never would have written this.
> 
> Second, I have to thank my amazing beta Zombiefied419 (check out her fanfics also!!) for all of her help. Not only were there marathon phone calls going through plot points, character names, tiny and large details added or removed...but there was also a constant stream of encouragement. I am so happy to call you a friend, and can't thank you enough for helping me!
> 
> Nothing is ever finished, right? I could have re-edited this for years and not complete it. But, I am ultimately happy with where I ended up. I really hope all of you enjoyed it as well. The final thanks go to all of you who read, PMed me questions, gave kudos, etc. Thank you all!
> 
> Final chapter sources:
> 
> https://www.cbr.com/star-wars-force-powers-ranked/
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Star Wars A New Hope
> 
> Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back
> 
> Star Wars The Return of the Jedi
> 
> Star Wars The Force Awakens
> 
> Star Wars The Last Jedi
> 
> Star Wars The Rise of Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Posting schedule will be the same as part 2: Wednesdays and Saturdays. This part is the conclusion so there are more battles in this episode, so be prepared for that. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thanks again to my beta Zombiefied419 for all of your help!!
> 
> Chapter Sources:
> 
> https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Savareen
> 
> Star Wars Jedi vs Sith: An Essential Guide to the Force
> 
> Star Wars The Jedi Path
> 
> Movies:
> 
> Solo, a Star Wars Story


End file.
